Sailor CherryMoon
by Gir Ginji
Summary: Chibiusa llega a Tomoeda para realizar una nueva misión y encontrar nuevos aliados
1. Secundaria

------------------------------------

SCM

------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: La secundaria

---------------------------------------

Chibiusa salía con prisa de su nuevo hogar, un departamento en un edificio cercano a su nueva escuela.

-¡Me voy a la escuela!- la pequeña dama había crecido un poco, aparentaba 13 años

-¡Que tenga un buen día!- la pequeña gata Diana estaba con ella en ese departamento

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que te lleve? Estoy por terminar- Setsuna recogía los platos del desayuno que tuvieron previamente.

-Estoy segura- respondió la ya no tan pequeña dama- creo que será emocionante y a la vez podré conocer un poco más los alrededores de la escuela-

-Cierto- reafirmó la gata- la pequeña dama entrará a primero de secundaria. Aunque creo que le será más fácil que la primera vez que lo cursó.- Pues recordaba que Chibiusa tiene más 300 años y ya había estudiado.

-¡Ah¡Cómo olvidarme de eso! –nnU Chibiusa respondió ya que no le gustaba estudiar.- En fin, nos vemos.-

Chibiusa salió de su nuevo hogar escuchando las frases de 'Ten cuidado' y 'que te vaya bien' que Setsuna le dirigió. Quiso tomar el ascensor pero alguien se le había adelantado y justo vio cuando las puertas se cerraron, el ocupante no pudo detenerlo para ella. Bajó corriendo las escaleras de su edificio y al llegar hasta la calle tropezó con quien bajaba del elevador y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Discúlpame por favor no medí cuenta- se apresuró a decir la pelirosa mientras desesperadamente recogía las cosas que le había tirado a la persona con la que había chocado. Al levantar la vista pudo ver al dueño de un cabello castaño y los ojos ámbares más lindos que haya visto. Éste le hablaba mientras ofrecía su mano para ayudar a levantarla

-No te preocupes. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él al momento que la levantaba. Chibiusa sólo podía responder con esta cara: O/O Al no obtener respuesta éste añadió – Es mi culpa, a veces soy impulsivo al correr. Tampoco tuve tiempo de detener el elevador para que lo abordaras, me disculpo por eso… ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara roja.-

-¡Ah! Es que creo que me pegué, pero estaré bien- respondió Chibiusa después de un sobre esfuerzo para hablar

-Bien, cuídate- el objeto de su repentina adoración se volvió un poco frío pero no dejó de ser cortés. Al momento de despedirse levantó su mano a modo de despedida y se pudo apreciar una pulsera con una campanita en ella. Chibiusa estaba como en otro planeta observando cómo se perdía por su camino.

-O.O ¡Guau! Éste lugar lo tiene todo. Por su uniforme puedo decir que esta en la misma secundaria a la que iré…. ¡La escuela! Es muy tarde.

-------------------------------------------------------

La secundaria Seeiyu tenía el uniforme más lindo para las chicas: blusa blanca, minifalda de tablones azul, medias azul marino que llegaban casi hasta el inicio de la falda y en invierno se acompañaba de una chaqueta de igual tonalidad que la falda (el uniforme de Umi de MKR) pero como era verano, llevaban una falda un poco más larga y sin chaqueta. El de los hombres no cambiaba mucho, era el clásico uniforme japonés solo que en tonalidad azul marino y con las iniciales del colegio (SS¿coincidencia?) en el cuello. Debido a su uniforme muchas chicas lo preferían, pero la mayoría entraba por la sencilla razón de quedar a sólo tres cuadras de la primaria Tomoeda, de donde la mayoría de su alumnado había egresado.

-¿Esta es la escuela secundaria Seiyu? Parece enorme 9.9 – Sakura llegó por primera vez a lo que sería su nueva escuela

-No te preocupes, es el primer día de todos y así nos parece.- Al lado de Sakura se encontraba su inseparable amiga Tomoyo que había decidido entrar a la misma escuela que ella a pesar de haber obtenido una beca artística en otra escuela.

-¿Sabes en que grupo te tocó, Tomoyo?-

-No he visto las listas, vayamos juntas- y ambas cruzaron el portón de entrada.

-Como toda escuela, el llegar a ver su nombre en una lista publicada es un caos. Todos amontados y no dejan ver a los que llegan… pero no se van nomás hacen bulto.

-Por más que salto no alcazo a ver nada. u.u- la maestra de cartas se lamentaba que todavía no tenía la estatura que tanto deseaba.

-¿Conoces a alguien a quien podamos consultarle?- Tomoyo tampoco veía nada desde donde estaba.

-¡Hola aquí estaban! – su amiga de lentes las saludaba apenas las tuvo cerca.

-No las habíamos visto- dijo la chica que acompañaba a la de lentes.

-Rika, Naoko¿cómo están?- A Sakura le daba gusto ver a sus amigas de primaria en la atemorizante secundaria.

-Estamos bien, Sakura tu tocaste con nosotras en el grupo 1B- respondió Naoko

-¿1B?.¿Y ese salón en dónde está?- Sakura estaba confusa y desorientada

-Nosotros te diremos.- respondió Rika con su sonrisa- Tomoyo tu tocaste en el 1A – añadió.

-¡Qué mal!- Sakura sonaba con pesadez- yo quería que tocáramos todas juntas.

-No te preocupes, conoceremos a más personas y todavía nos podemos juntar en los recesos.- n.n

-Además, en las clases de educación física y talleres optativos suelen juntar los grupos.-

-¡Tienen razón!- Sakura daba gracias a sus amigas por levantarle el ánimo, al parecer si seguirían unidas.

Después de esto, sonó el clásico (¿timbre o campana?) de la escuela anunciando el inicio de clases, la directora del colegio les dio la bienvenida por el micrófono a todos los alumnos en especial a los de primer ingreso.

----------------------------------------------

-¡Por fin llegué! – A Chibiusa le faltaba el aire después de la corrida maratónica que realizó- Salón 1A aquí es. Vaya todos están ya localizando sus lugares.- Todos los alumnos buscaban los escritorios que tenían un papel con su nombre escrito. Chibiusa empezaba a buscar su lugar cuando una voz conocida la llamó.

-¡Chibiusa! – la dueña de la voz era una amiga de la primaria

-¡Momo!.¡Estas en mi salón!- ambas se abrazaron pues tenía ya tiempo sin verse

-Aquí es tu lugar. Junto a la ventana al final de la fila.- le respondió al momento que se acercaron para dejar sus cosas

-¡Que bueno es ver caras conocidas en esta nueva escuela!- Chibiusa tenía más confianza de tener una amiga en esa escuela.

-Me costó mucho trabajo convencer a mis padres de entrar aquí. Pero como a mi papá lo cambiaron de trabajo, nos convino mudarnos.-

-¡Que bueno!- Ambas sonrieron

-¡Buenos días!- una voz seria las saludó sin mucho ánimo. Las chicas voltearon a saludar a quien las había saludado primero, pero Chibiusa se llevó la primera sorpresa del día.

-Buenos dí… ¡Eres tú!- dijo con tal grito que todos sus compañeros voltearon, pero después de solo revisar regresaron a lo suyo.

-¿Eh? Hola.- el ambarino se quedó sorprendido del grito y de la coincidencia de encontrarse con quien había topado en la mañana.

-"_Esto es suerte" _– pensó Chibiusa -¿Y dime te sentarás ahí?- señaló el lugar de la derecha.

-Si, tiene mi nombre escrito Li Shaoran- respondió con naturalidad mientras mostraba el personalizador en su lugar.

-Entonces estarás a mi lado, mira soy Tsukino Usagui- le dijo mientras le mostraba el de ella. Momo se sintió ligeramente ignorada y se hizo notar aclarando su garganta. -¡Ah si, ella es mi amiga Momohara Momoko-

-Hola – saludó Momo sonriente. Lo que hizo que Shaoran le respondiera de igual modo. Chibiusa no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras pensaba que tenía la sonrisa más bella que hubiera visto .n/n. En eso una alumna de larga cabellera negro azabache entra casi corriendo al salón.

-¡Daudoji!-

-¡Li! Veo que es el único lugar vacío así que supongo es mi lugar- dijo la recién llegada señalando el lugar del otro lado de Shaoran

-Pues así es.- respondió él

-Si quieres saberlo, Sakura está en el salón 1B.- Tomoyo parecía leer la mente porque era lo que apenas quería preguntar

-Gracias -/- se limitó a responder Shaoran

-n.n- le sonrió Tomoyo

-O.o?-A Chibiusa la confundió un poco esa conversación, esa chica le hablaba con mucha familiaridad, el era frío con ella pero al parecer se conocían desde hace tiempo.-_ "¡Que tristeza! ahora tengo competencia_"-

-------------------------------------------------

La maestra Haruna Sakurada (alias: Srta. Mónica) entró a presentarse con su grupo y las clases comenzaron. Al primer receso todos salieron del salón y pudieron descansar de un típico primer día de clases; objetivos, blablabla, temario, blablabla¡tarea! Si, siempre tarea. Al sonar la campana del primer receso Tomoyo y Shaoran salieron y Chibiusa se decidió a seguirlos un poco a lo lejos mientras trababa de escuchar lo que platicaban.

-Nos reuniremos bajo el árbol que esta cerca del gimnasio. ¿Vienes?- preguntó Tomoyo, pues Shaoran desconocía lo que habían planeado antes.

-¿Quién más irá?- preguntó Li

-Pues todos los de la primaria. Almorzaremos y platicaremos. ¿Te nos unes?- Shaoran solo asintió muy nervioso pues ya sabía quienes estarían ahí y todavía le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a sus sentimientos. Tomoyo solo sonreía pues sabía lo que le costaba a su amigo aceptar de manera relajada tal invitación. n.n. Al llegar al lugar indicado, sus demás los estaban esperando pues eran los únicos que faltaban.

-¡Tomoyo!.¡Li!- Saludó Rika - ¡Qué bueno que nos acompañan!

-Ho… hola.- Shaoran saludó nervioso y fijó su vista en la persona que le causaba esa sensación, Sakura estaba ya con todo listo y lucía nerviosa también de tenerlo cerca.

-¡Vámos Li! Siéntante no te quedes de pie. Estas tan nervioso que parecería que vas a develar algún secreto.- Li no se sentó junto a Sakura y de pronto tomó consciencia de las palabras que le habían dicho y cual va siendo su sorpresa al descubrir quien se las había dirigido

-¡Hiragisawa!-

-Así es, decidí regresar a Japón, me agrada más que Inglaterra.- respondió Eriol

-Es bueno tenerte cerca de nosotros, eso salvó tu vida ya que en esta época del año salen grandes criaturas en Inglaterra…-

-¡Yamazaki!- Chicharu reprendió a su "amigo" antes de que comenzara con uno más de sus cuentos.

-Eso es verdad.- Eriol llamó la atención de los presentes- Esas criaturas tienden a devorar toda la comida y la ciudad se queda con hambre, por eso decidí quedarme aquí.- n.n

-Pues entonces prueba el almuerzo que te preparé.-

-Gracias Daudoji, siempre tan amable.- se dirigió a ella mientras le aceptaba una caja de almuerzo.- A cambio te pido aceptes el mío.-

-Muchas gracias joven Hiragizawa.- n.n Para todos esa era un comportamiento normal, ambos eran muy parecidos y no parecían nada más. Entonces continuaron con el almuerzo mientras conversaban.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A lo lejos Chibiusa planeaba algo para conocer más a ese chino que le había agradado tanto.

-¿Cómo es posible que se vayan a almorzar? -

-Es lo normal Chibiusa, nosotras también deberíamos almorzar tengo hambre.- Momo se tocó el estómago que acababa de gruñirle.

-Lo sé u.u Pero ¿cómo es posible que coman bajo un árbol de manera romántica?-

-Chibiusa… ¿acaso te gusta Li?-

-¡Qué si me gusta! –

-¿Pero no habías dicho que a ti ya te gustaba alguien?- Momo no sabía lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, aunque ya sabía algo de la vida de la Sailor, le costaba creer algunas cosas y conocer otras tantas.

-Si… pero él se olvidó de mi hace mucho tiempo.- Chibiusa recordó a Elliot, de quien no tenía noticias desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabía que el sacerdote de ilusión no podía abandonar su misión y que cuando creciera ya no podría verlo, por lo que decidieron terminar por lo sano. Al momento de recordar esto observó a Shaoran y no sabía porque se había sentido de ese modo con alguien, ni siquiera con el Pegaso. (N/A: Además a mí nunca me gustó que Rini y el Pegaso fueran pareja, sorry por los fans)

-Entonces no se diga más – Momo tocó su hombro a modo de consuelo - como tu mejor amiga te ayudaré a conquistar a Li – La sonrisa y positivismo con el que le habían hablado la había reconfortado increíblemente.

-Gracias.- Chibiusa tomó la mano de su amiga y le agradeció casi con lágrimas

-¡Nada de lágrimas Chibiusa!- Momo limpió la única lágrima que se había deslizado por la mejilla de su amiga- ¡Manos a la obra! O mejor dicho ¡manos en el hombre!-

-Tienes razón- al terminar de hablar ambas rieron un poco por lo ridículas que se sentían pero animadas por lo que harían.

-Lo primero que haremos será…- Momo no pudo seguir con sus planes ya que un saludo estruendoso, por no llamarlo grito, les llegó de plano en la oreja dejándolas parcialmente sordas.

-¡HOOOOLAA!- las dos cayeron al suelo del susto y la fuerza con la que llegó ese saludo inesperado. Cuando se recuperaron pudieron ver a un joven de cabello castaño riendo como loco y a otro de cabello ¿azul? Un poco más serio que riendo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mitsuishi!- ambas reaccionaron al mismo tiempo para regañar al causante de su sorpresa.

-¡Hubieran visto sus caras! De verdad las asusté- respondió el aludido mientras trataba fallidamente de contener su risa, pero Momo le ayudó a contenerla al patearlo y tumbarlo al piso.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi. ¬¬- Chibiusa estaba molesta al encontrarse con su antiguo compañero de educación física.

-Disculpen a Kiusuke, es que las reconoció a lo lejos y realmente le dio gusto verlas.-

-¿Y tu quién eres?- Momo no conocía al acompañante de Mitsuishi, ya que no había asistido a la escuela de arte en el verano

-Él es Suzuki Masanori, estuvo conmigo en la escuela de arte.- respondió Chibiusa

-Así es, me da gusto que me recuerdes Chibiusa.- respondió el artista

-¿Por qué alguien de tu categoría se junta con un tonto como Mitsuishi?- preguntó Momo a manera de burla.

-¡Yo no soy un tonto, Momohara!-

-Ya esta repuesto- n.n

-Tienes razón.- tanto Chibiusa como Masanori reían ante la pelea que Momo tenía con Mitsuishi. Los cuatro pasaron el tiempo recordando viejos tiempos… aunque la mayoría de los recuerdos era de cuando eran atacados por monstruos y rescatados por las Sailors (N/A¿por qué será que cada que conocían a alguien éste era atacado¿era acaso un mal augurio conocer personas?) El timbre o campana, les recordó que era tiempo de regresar a sus clases y se despidieron en la puerta del salón de las chicas.

-Aquí nos separamos.- dijo Chibiusa a sus acompañantes.

-Bien, si nos necesitan estamos en el salón 1E, al final del pasillo.- Masanori señaló la dirección en la que estaba su salón.

-Casi, casi no caben en este piso ¿verdad?-

-Sería muy cansado subir otro piso¡qué bueno que estamos cerca!-

-Chibiusa; veo que sigues siendo un poquito floja.-

-¡Cállate Mitsuishi! Para tu información ya me gustan los deportes, soy muy buena en atletismo.-

-El atletismo se inventó por los marcianos que llegaron del sol, como la superficie era muy caliente tenían que correr y así les…-

-¡Yamazaki!- Chiharu vio que su amigo estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo y lo calló de inmediato. – Discúlpenlo, es un tanto tonto.- nnU

-Ya conocemos al representante del grupo.- Masanori se dirigió a Chiharu con naturalidad, así se la ha pasado todo el día

-¿Están con él en clase?- preguntó la pelirroja Chiharu

-Así es, ganó porque contó la historia de las mejores vacaciones que tuvo. ¡Todavía no puedo creer que conozca a los Rolling Stones!- --U sólo Mistuishi había creído esa historia.

-Chibiusa…- Momo se dirigió solo a ella para que nadie notara su observación- ellos estaban con Li bajó el árbol durante el almuerzo…-

-¿Es verdad?- a lo que su amiga asintió - ¡Yamazaki!- el aludido le prestó atención- ¿Eres amigo de Li Shaoran?-

-Pues si, nos conocemos desde la primaria ¿porqué?-

-¿Dónde esta?- Yamazaki señaló a Shaoran que estaba en compañía de Sakura no muy lejos de ahí. Chibiusa corrió dejándo una estela de polvo.

-Veo que tenía razón, definitivamente le gusta el atletismo.-

-Me alegra que regresemos a la plática del atletismo porque debes saber Mitsuishi que…-

-Mejor te saco de aquí antes que digas más mentiras.-- Mientras el mentiroso representante de 1 E era llevado a rastras, Masanori meditaba el porqué Chibiusa había preguntado por otro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Este fic lo tenía arrumbado en la memoria de mi cumpu y decidí publicarlo antes de borrarlo. No tengo mucho porque lo abandoné hace como dos años, si les gusta lo continúo o sino pues simplemente lo abandono aquí también.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Primer día

---------------------------------

Capítulo 2: El final del día.

-----------------------------------

Sakura y Shaoran estaban platicando en el pasillo, estaban tomados de las manos y se miraban de frente. Era el primer día de clases y se estaban acoplando a no estar en el mismo salón, pero ya era algo más cerca que estar en otro país.

-Estoy feliz de tenerte cerca, y estoy más feliz porque todos nuestros amigos están con nosotros. Esos días en los que sólo hablábamos por teléfono y por cartas terminaron y al tenerte conmigo siento que nada malo puede ocurrir.

-Como te dije el día que regresé, cuando estamos juntos somos más fuertes.- Shaoran levantó la mano izquierda de Sakura con su mano derecha, en ambas se veía una pequeña campanita que sonaba con ese movimiento.

-Estoy feliz que estés aquí, en el salón es raro no verte, pero al salir sé que estas conmigo…-

-Sakura te quería pedir que… bueno tal vez no sea necesario que lo pregunte pero quiero pedirte que…-

-¡Li!- Chibiusa jaló a Shaoran de su brazo libre - ¡Qué bueno que te veo!-

-¿Y eso por qué lo dices?- Shaoran estaba sorprendido de la interrupción, tanto que no tuvo tiempo para molestarse.

-Es que… es que… la profesora Haruna llegará temprano y faltas tú en el salón.- mintió ya sin salida a la interrupción que hizo

-Pues yo veo que algunos están afuera todavía.- Li señaló a todos los que estaban afuera

-Shaoran creo que deberías hacerle caso.- Sakura le señaló las escaleras por donde venían subiendo las maestras

-… ¡Lo ves!- Chibiusa se sintió aliviada de su suerte.- Lo ves y tu queriendo salir de clases vamos.-

-¡Te veré después Sakura!- se despidió de forma rápida ya que Chibiusa lo jaló hasta que entraron en el salón. Sakura sólo se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Tomoyo antes de clases.

_-"¿Me pedirá que sea su novia¿O será otra cosa? Tomoyo me dijo que ese era el siguiente paso. Pero como el dijo 'Tal vez no sea necesario que lo pregunte_ "- se preguntaba Sakura

---------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases transcurrían normalmente, salvo que Chibiusa veía que Tomoyo y Shaoran se enviaban papelitos (Clásico si no puedes hablar en clase y no tienes celular) y eso la molestó durante el día. Al terminar las clases, Shaoran salió corriendo del salón lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Tomoyo que después salió normalmente. Chibiusa y Momo estaban atravesando el enorme patio para salir de la escuela mientras la segunda se lamentaba de tener como amiga a una maníaca que no dejaba de alabar al lobo.

-Creo que deberías olvidarte de él- soltó de pronto Momo ya muy harta de tanto parloteo de su amiga rosa.

-¿Por qué? T.T Si es tan galante, guapo inteligente… y creo que me nota, me habló en clase.

Mente de Chibiusa:

Un Shaoran totalmente encantador con ojos brillantes hablándole en tono galán en fondo de colores pastel:

-Muchas gracias… Tsukino...-

-Eso fue porque repartiste las hojas de tarea a todo el salón.- ¬¬ Momo rompió el encanto en el que su amiga quería vivir.- Además también te dio las gracias Daudoji y yo.

-¿En serio? Ni las noté. ¡Mi nueva meta es hacer que Li se fije más en mí!

-Mejor busca una nueva meta--. Li tiene a alguien especial, me lo dijo Chiharu cuando fuiste hacerle mal tercio.-

-¿Qué? Pensé que Daudoji era quien me lo quería quitar.-

-¿Quitar¿Cuándo fue tuyo? En fin, él tiene a alguien especial con quien ha tenido contacto por carta, por ella regresó a Japón. Se llama Sakura Kinomoto-

-Ni me fijé como era, debo ver a mi competencia.-

-Chibiusa¬¬

-¡Escúchate Momo, es persona especial, no novia ni nada así que puedo intentarlo!-

-U.u necesito más amigas.- suspiró Momo

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura salió de clases y afuera Shaoran la esperaba con una rosa blanca. Esto le dio mucho gusto a Sakura y lo abrazó. Naoko, Rika y Chiharu salieron despistadamente.

-Circulando chicas no hay nada que ver…- dijo Chicharu ante lo cual rieron por lo bajo. Una vez que se fueron, se separaron, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron mientras los filmaba en secreto.

-Esa bella sonrisa de Sakura la hace ver como una actriz de novela, sin duda el joven Li también ha cambiado mucho su manera de ser.- afirmó Tomoyo detrás de su cámara

-Tienes razón Daudoji, ahora no se ve tan agresivo ni enojado como antes, se le puede considerar normal.- añadió Eriol que la acompañaba.

-Y eso ya es mucho decir ¿verdad joven Eriol?- Ambos se rieron ante lo comentado y de pronto se quedaron viendo mutuamente y se quedaron hipnotizados, tanto que no notaron cuando dos pares de ojos los miraban extrañados.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- ambos voltearon y se sonrojaron por haber sido descubiertos mientras espiaban a quienes los descubrieron.

-Pues… este… si…- Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras ante su mejor amiga.

-Sólo estábamos…- Un extraño ruido sacó a todos de la conversación, por la ventana pudieron observar algo que los confundió de verdad.

--------------------------------------------------------

Un gigantesco monstruo de roca sin cabeza provocaba (y en quien no) que los estudiantes corrieran. En su estómago tenía una boca que escupía flamas de fuego e hirió a varias personas sacando de ellas llaves pequeñas de color bronce.

-Eriol- Sakura analizó brevemente la situación y decidió actuar. Eriol sacó su báculo con lo que creó un campo de magia en todo el campus pero apenas fue creado se desvaneció.

-No puede ser, esta magia es más fuerte de lo que pensé.- dijo la reencarnación de Clow.

-Si una barrera mágica fue derribada, están usando magia prohibida.- Shaoran y Eriol se pusieron serios, al parecer esto iba más allá de un simple ataque.

-¿Qué?. ¿Por qué la magia de Eriol no funcionó?- Ninguno de ellos le respondió a Sakura

-Sakura, creo que debes usar tu magia, no importa que te vean, luego borraré la memoria de todos.- Eriol sabía que debían actuar rápido

-Bien, lo haré.- Sakura sacó su llave y se dirigía a las escaleras cuando Shaoran la detuvo

-Recuerda que no estas sola.- Sakura asintió y se dirigió a su amiga

-Tomoyo, quédate aquí para que nada malo te pase.-

-Si, tú también cuídate mucho.- terminado de decirse esto, Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran bajaron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

El monstruo empezó a recolectar las llaves de las personas con sus pesados brazos.

-Al sacarles esa llave quedan frías y respiran agitadamente.- Momo levantó el cuerpo de una compañera de clase, esto provocó que el monstruo la notara y decidiera atacarla con su mano. Esto hubiera pasado pero un disco brillante lo cortó el brazo.

-Para que veas :P- Momo vio como si nada al ente y le enseñó la lengua

Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran llegaron para enfrentar a la abominación pero al ver esto siguieron con su vista al objeto hasta que se detuvo en una mano enguantada. Desde lo alto un gran árbol una imagen rosada se dejó ver.

-Te atreves a interrumpir el inicio de clases y crees ser muy fuerte pero no te tengo miedo. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Chibimoon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna del futuro.- El monstruo la atacó con flamas pero las esquivó y el árbol donde estaba Chibimoon se empezó a incendiar. Como la sailor estaba esquivando los ataques no pudo hacer nada por el árbol que se rompió el tronco y que iba a aplastar a Momo y los demás estudiantes inconscientes.

-¡Cuidado!- Sakura corrió con carrera hasta anteponerse al árbol.- ¡Agua, viento!- ambas cartas apagaron y colocaron el árbol en su lugar.

-¡Tú….. hiciste magia!- Momo vio esto y se dirigió a Sakura muy impresionada por lo que había visto.

-Tiene problemas.- Shaoran se refería a Chibimoon que no podía atacar porque solo esquivaba ataques; para ayudarla, llamó al fuego y Eriol creo una onda de viento que golpearon al enemigo y lo distrajeron. Chibimoon vio esto como la oportunidad de atacar

-¡Sublime meditación lunar!- El monstruo se deshizo en rocas que salieron volando en todas direcciones pero Sakura usó la carta del bosque para atraparlas y evitar un desastre mayor. Viendo que todo terminó, Eriol y Li guardaron sus armas y se dirigían hacia Sakura.

-¿Estás bien?- Sakura ayudó a Momo a levantarse

-Si, pero como…- la de cabello azul no pudo terminar su frase ya que una roca fue lanzada hacia ellas arrastrándolas por el impacto.

-¡Sakura!- Al ver esto los chicos se acercaron para sacarla de ahí y ver como estaba. Chibimoon entonces ve lo que pasa.

-Ustedes intervinieron… ahora lo pagan.- Una niña en ropas chinas rojas, de cabello rojo y ojos de igual color les iba a lanzar otra roca, pero Chibimoon se coloca frente a la roca y contrarresta el impulso de ésta con sus manos. -Tu también interviniste.- La niña hace brillar más sus ojos y la roca empieza a tener más fuerza. Shaoran iba a usar magia pero un pergamino lanzado desde la azotea del edificio toca la roca y hace que caiga. Todos voltearon a ver al chico que había lanzado el pergamino, tiene un traje elegante con un antifaz blanco.

-Sailor Chibimoon, no te distraigas.- Ella asintió y regresó a afrontar a la niña pelirroja

-¡Son demasiados!- creo una nube de humo y se esfumó, cuando Chibimoon quiso ver a su nuevo aliado no lo encontró.

-"_¿Tuxedo Mask? No puede ser, Mamoru es de mayor estatura."_- pensó Sailor Chibimoon

-¡Sakura!- Shaoran y Eriol sacaron a las dos chicas de la primera roca que les habían lanzado, era obvio que estaban muy lastimadas.

-Esta respirando pero creo que tienen las costillas rotas.- dijo Eriol

-No se preocupen.- ambos voltearon a la Sailor que les dirigía la palabra.- todo va a estar bien.- sacó su campana con que solía llamar al pegaso y dijo un nuevo poder.- ¡Moon Healing!- la campana sonó y curó a Sakura, a Momo y a todos los demás les regresó la llave que les habían quitado.

-¿Qué pasó?- Sakura recobró el conocimiento

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Shaoran

-Si, pero…- los tres voltearon y Chibimoon ya no estaba, entonces voltearon a ver a Momo.

-¡Ustedes… ustedes hacen magia!-Eriol sacó su báculo y le borró la memoria a Momo, justo terminaban de hacer esto llegó Chibiusa

-¡Momo!- gritó al verla sana

-¡Chibiusa!- le respondió su amiga

-¿Tsukino?- Shaoran se sorprendió de ver a su compañera de clase

-¡Li! ..- de pronto recordó para lo que iba.- Momo ¿estás bien?- preguntó Chibiusa

-Si, ellos me ayudaron de alguna manera que no recuerdo.- los otros tres estaban tranquilos ya que sabían que no recordaría nada de la magia que ellos usaron. Después de agradecerles una vez más se presentó, a lo que Sakura le correspondió presentándole también a los chicos.

-Si, ya conocíamos a Li, esta en nuestro salón.- dijo Chibiusa con ojitos . _.-"¡Qué suerte que Momo conozca amigos de Li, ahora será más fácil que nos hablemos!"-_

-¿Están bien todos?- llegó Tomoyo con su cámara, con la cual no perdió detalle de lo que pasó.

-Tomoyo, estamos bien.-

-----------------------------------------------------

Los seis se fueron de la escuela platicando de cómo era Tomoeda ya que Momo les dijo que se habían mudado de Juuban, se compartieron información y se sorprendieron de saber que Eriol era inglés, a lo que Chibiusa respondió que con razón se parecía a Harry Potter. Al llegar al parque pingüino Momo se separó del grupo para llegar a su casa, un poco más adelante Chibiusa tenía que hacerlo y quería que su vecino de edificio la acompañara.

-Aquí me separo de ustedes.- dijo tratando de llamar la atención de sus nuevos amigos

-Si, nos veremos mañana.- le respondió Sakura

-Gusto en conocerte.- dijo Eriol

-"_¿Qué pasa¿porqué no viene conmigo si por aquí es más corto?"_.- Pensó para sí ya muy desesperada.- ¿Ustedes para dónde viven?- preguntó esperando que Li recordara a dónde iba y se fuera con ella.

-Pues nuestras casas están separadas.- respondió Sakura.- pero el día de hoy vamos a ver un video de…-

-Un video de cómo Yamazaki dice el alfabeto, adiós.- Eriol rescató la situación y dejaron a Chibiusa pensando que posiblemente tenían una cita doble… batallaría mucho para que Li se quedara con ella a solas.

-"_¡Qué coraje me da! Por fin un chico que me gusta desde hace tiempo y esta ocupado… no puedo tener peor suerte."_- Chibiusa había decidido tomar el elevador pero vio a alguien batallando para meter 15 maletas dentro de éste.- _"Haré mi obra buena del día"_.- pensó antes de dirigirse a quien necesitaba ayuda en ese momento, de lejos le recordó un poco a Serena por la forma en que la estaba peinada. _–"Usagui, baka"-_

--------------------------------------------

-Y… ¡ahí!- Eriol detuvo la imagen para que todos la observaran.- La Sailor no vio que Li y yo atacamos al monstruo, ni que Sakura apagó el árbol en llamas.

-Nuestro secreto esta a salvo.- dijo Shaoran más relajado pero no sonaba del todo complacido.

-Le borré la memoria a Momohara, así que no tendremos problemas con ella.- añadió Eriol

-Sólo falta averiguar lo del chico del antifaz y esa misteriosa niña china.- Shaoran y Eriol trataban de sacar conjeturas de lo que sucedió en su escuela, pero no podían llegar más allá de la cinta de video que tenían.

-Gracias Tomoyo- Sakura se dirigió a su amiga que había estado callada observando con ellos el video.

-¿Gracias?. ¿pero de qué?- se extrañó Tomoyo

-Tu tomaste el video y con el podemos observar los detalles.- le agradeció una vez más Sakura

-Sakura tiene razón.- Tomoyo volteó a ver a Eriol que le dirigía la palabra.-muchas gracias… Daudoji.- Ella sólo pudo sonrojarse al escuchar la voz de Eriol y sentir que la veía.

-Mocoso ¿qué tanto haces?- Kero se dirigió a Shaoran que había hecho un acercamiento para observar el pergamino que el del antifaz había arrojado a la roca.

-"_Podría jurar que ese kanji tiene una inscripción parecida a…"- _los pensamientos de Shaoran fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta principal se abrió; Kero se escondió de inmediato

-¡Ya llegué!- Touya entró a la sala y atrás de él venía Yukito, ambos cargaban bolsas de pollo frito.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos! Gané un concurso de comida y gané toda esta comida como premio- n.n- sonrió la falsa forma de Yue

-¿Todo eso? O.o- se sorprendieron los demás

-Así es, y como es mucho la compartiremos con todos ustedes.- n.n ofreció Yukito

-Tomoyo y el inglés están invitados, pero el mocoso de china no.- ¬¬ Touya sigue odiando a Shaoran

-¡Hermano!- òó le reclamó Sakura a Touya

-Touya, es suficiente para todos, deja que se quede.- Yukito quería que todos estuvieran juntos, como siempre muy amable.

-Yukito, no sabes cómo traga el monstruo cuando…- Sakura se levantó de golpe y le dio un pisotón a su hermano obligándolo a callar para no soltar un grito de dolor.

-¡Todos lávense para cenar! nnU- Sakura lo dijo de la manera más natural que pudo, Tomoyo, Eriol y Yukito sonreían como siempre. Pero en la mente de Shaoran un pensamiento no se alejaba:

-"_Si esa niña pelirroja rompió la barrera de Clow y entró en la batalla contra el gigante de roca… no usa magia simple".- _Shaoran trataba de recordar el kanji escrito en el pergamino y el tipo de magia que usaron los demás en la batalla.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

-Gracias por todo Chibiusa.- dijo la dueña de largas coletas negras

-De nada, me agrada que ahora tengo una amiga en mi edificio, me acabo de mudar un piso abajo.- n.n Dijo sonriente Chibiusa

-Me es difícil hablar con las personas por mi debilidad con el idioma.-

-No te preocupes, aprendí algo de chino de los viajes que hacía con mi papá.- n.n _"Teniendo mi edad cualquier cosa puedes saber"._- pensó Chibiusa

-¿Podrías ayudarme con el japonés?- le preguntó su nueva vecina

-Claro, si me ayudas con las recetas de cocina.- nnU

-Yo tampoco sé cocinar nnU- ambas se rieron un poco por se torpes cocineras.- Bueno, hoy tengo que arreglar mi cuarto, pero te prometo que mañana nos veremos en la escuela.-

-¿Cómo sabes que nos veremos en la escuela?- se extrañó Chibiusa

-Ese es el uniforme de la secundaria Seeiyu al a que asistiré a partir de mañana-

-Muy bien, nos veremos mañana. _"¡Qué suertuda! Vive en el mismo piso que Li!_- pensó Chibiusa una vez que se despidió de su amiga

-"_Esa niña me recuerda en algo a Kinomoto, pero un poco menos despistada_."- pensó Meiling al momento de entrar a su departamento.

------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Meiling regresa

----------------------------------------

Capítulo 3: El regreso de Meiling

-----------------------------------------

Meiling soñaba con un ente peligroso de gran poder que era envuelto por una luz y encerrado en una caja con un sello. A pesar de sentir miedo, se acercó y vio como la caja brillaba con un aura rojiza; al estar más cerca observó el símbolo extraño que tenía la caja.

-"_Esto ¿qué significa?"-_ de pronto el sueño de Meiling fue interrumpido por el ruido del despertador.

-¡Buenos días Señorita Meiling!- el mayordomo de los Li abría las cortinas de la habitación de Mei, ya tenía fama de ser un poco floja para levantarse.

-Buenos días Wei…- Meiling se tapó la luz del sol con las sábanas tratando de dormir de nuevo

-Ya es hora de levantarse, recuerde que tiene que asistir a la escuela secundaria. Es una responsabilidad mayor que la primaria.- dijo el anciano con paciencia

-De acuerdo, me levantaré.- Meiling se preparó lo más rápido que pudo. Recordó que su primo Shaoran había llegado tarde y no tuvo ánimos para dirigirle la palabra; tenía la ilusión que en el desayuno pudiera sacarle algo de información sobre lo que le preocupaba. -¡Buenos días Shaoran!- saludó enérgicamente al encontrarlo en el comedor

-Buenos días Mei.- Shaoran seguía pensando sobre los símbolos que había visto en el video y se lamentaba de no poder recordar donde los había visto, por lo que tenía un enorme libro de símbolos tratando de encontrarlos

-Shaoran ¿cómo es la escuela?- dijo Meiling al tiempo que se servía cereal

-Bien, todo bien.- dijo Shaoran sin apartar su vista del libro

-Shaoran… Tierra llamando a Shaoran…- Meiling trataba de llamar la atención del chico

-Si, todo bien.-

- --U ¡Xiao Lang! òOó- gritó de manera estruendosa Meiling

-¿Qué te pasa?- de la sorpresa, Shaoran perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de su silla con todo y libro, por lo que se cerró.

-Te estoy hablando y no me haces caso u.u. Ayer llegaste muy tarde y ni siquiera me recibiste como debías.- u.u

-Perdóname Mei, estoy algo preocupado por unos símbolos que…- de pronto Shaoran entró en razón de lo que estaba diciendo, no quería preocupar a Meiling.- tienes razón, debo ser mejor anfitrión o mi tía se molestará.-

-Gracias por darme la razón n.n Ahora dime ¿qué tanto lees en este viejo libro?- Mei agarró el libro y por inercia lo abrió en una página donde aparecía un símbolo muy parecido al que había soñado.-

-Estoy buscando alguna pista de un tipo de magia poderosa. Tal vez sea exagerado pero creo que es más fuerte que la del clan Li… ¿me estas escuchando Mei?- Shaoran se desconcertó de ver a su prima con una mirada de temor.- ¿Mei¿Mei, estas bien?-

-¡Ah! Si, disculpa. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a clases ¿no?- Meiling tomó del brazo a Shaoran y lo arrastra para correr a la escuela.

-¡Espera Mei! Todavía no termino de desayunar.- La petición de Shaoran fue ignorada por completo.

-¿Qué habrá visto la señorita Meiling que la asustó tanto?- se preguntó Wei que había observado la escena del desayuno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Despierte…. Pequeña dama…- Diana parecía entonar esa frase con algo de melodía, no le gustaba ser despertador de una sola tonada

-No quiero, me duelen los brazos.- Chibiusa se dio la media vuelta envuelta en sus sábanas de conejos tratando de evitar a su amiga felina.

-Detuvo una roca con las manos, es obvio que se encuentre agotada. También ayudó a una chica a cargar equipaje; no cabe duda que la pequeña dama se está convirtiendo en una gran dama .- sonrió la gatita

-Gracias, ahora si no te molesta déjame dormir.- una vez más Chibiusa trataba de acomodarse para dormir

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. La señorita Setsuna me encargó que la despertara a tiempo para que fuera a la escuela. Además también me tengo que retirar, debo investigar algunos detalles.-

-Diana eres un gato ¿qué tienes que investigar? ¬¬ - preguntó Chibiusa levantándose un poco de su cama

-La posibilidad de encontrar ayuda en esta región. Hay personas que han sido expuestas a un nivel de magia muy poderosa, si tienen un buen corazón podré darles plumas de transformación para que nos ayuden con la misión.- n.n

-La misión… tienes razón Usagui y las demás cuentan conmigo para resta misión ¡No las defraudaré!- Chibiusa se levantó completamente de su cama

-Excelente, puede empezar por no asistir tardamente a sus clases.-

-¿A qué te refieres con tardamente a mis clases, Diana?- Chibiusa observó el reloj y vio la hora- ¡QUE!.¡Ya es muy tarde! – y como lo acostumbraba hacer Usagui, Chibiusa se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió a toda velocidad de su aposento. ¡Cierra bien cuando salgas Diana!- se despidió al momento de dejar una estela de polvo

-Tal como lo dijo mi madre: De tal palo tal astilla.- después de esto, Diana, como todo guardián responsable, empezó a cerrar la casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Un par de maestras subían las escaleras para ir a sus salones de clases y conversaban sobre lo acontecido:

-¡Esto es increíble¿Saeko puedes creerlo? Nos mudamos de Juuban para toparnos con algo peor; suceden los mismos sucesos extraños.- se quejaba una maestra de uniforme rojo

-Haruna, no podemos regresar, al menos dentro de un año. Ese fue el arreglo para que nos cambiaran a esta secundaria.- ambas profesoras voltean y ven a Chibiusa y a Sakura caminando despacio tras de ellas para que no detectaran su llegada tarde.

-Buenos… días señoritas.- trató de saludar Sakura con normalidad al verse descubierta

-¿Cómo que buenos días¿No piensan subir a su salón de clases?- apuntó la señorita Haruna con prepotencia

-Si, ya vamos.- ambas corrieron para ir al salón de clases.

-Esa niña es igualita a su prima, y veo que ya tiene amigas que corromper por estos lugares.- decía entre dientes la enojada profesora

-Cálmate Haruna.- la otra profesora traba de calmar a su compañera cuando un colega las saludó

-¡Buenos días señoritas!- con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, el profesor Terada cruzó el pasillo y saludó a las dos solteronas

-¿Lo ves? No todo es malo en Tomoeda.- dijo la maestra Saeko

-Tienes razón . Aunque se rumora que tiene una prometida.-

-Eso es ridículo. ¿Cómo puede ser que un maestro esté comprometido con una alumna? Deberías dejar de creer en esos chismes.-

-Si tienes razón, nos veremos.- ambas maestras se despiden y se dirigen a sus respectivos salones de clase.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Clase 1-C Profesor encargado: Katsutoshi Yamatsu (mejor conocido como el director de la preparatoria Juuban, renunció y se vino a dar clases en la secundaria.)

En este salón toma clase: Eriol y otros alumnos que si son importantes los incluiré.

-¡Buenos días estudiantes! El día de hoy se integra a nuestro salón una estudiante de China; démosle una bienvenida a Li Meiling. Ella tuvo problemas con su intercambio, por eso se retrasó un día, espero sean amables con ella.-

-Buenos días.- Mei saludó y ubicó a Eriol a quien saludó de lejos

-Bien pasa a tu lugar.- le indicó el profesor encargado. Mientras Mei caminaba para su lugar un estudiante le puso el pie provocando que cayera de frente.

-¿Estás bien Meiling?- Eriol se preocupó ya que ese comportamiento no fue normal y nada amable

-¿Señorita Li esta bien?- un compañero del salón ayudó a Mei a pararse.

-Si, no ví por donde caminaba.- Meiling estaba algo preocupada, en lo general no era tan descuidada y la caída fue rápida por lo que no pudo meter las manos para amortiguarla.

-¡Señor Kuan! Explique su comportamiento.- el profesor le llamó la atención a quien se reía abiertamente de Meiling: un chico de cabellera negra y ojos rojos profundos

-Lo siento, es que simplemente se cayó y me pareció gracioso.- dijo el burlista

-"_Eso no fue un accidente"-_ pensó Eriol – No es para burlarse- añadió en voz alta el inglés.

-Hiragizawa, tal vez necesites tomarte las cosas con menos seriedad.- después de decir esto, Kuan miró fijamente con sus ojos esmeralda a Mei, lo que le provocó un escalofrío atemorizante. El profesor no quiso perder más tiempo así que decidió iniciar la clase.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde, los grupos de 1-A,B y C llevaban Educación Física juntos:

-¿Cómo dices¿Ese sujeto provocó que cayeras?- Shaoran se molestó cuando Eriol le contó lo que había pasado en clases por la mañana.

-Descuida estoy bien, tal vez fue sólo un accidente.- Meiling trató de minimizar el incidente

-Eso no es verdad, creo que Kuan lo hizo con intención.- aseguró Eriol

-Iré a hablar con ese sujeto.- Shaoran estaba molesto, no le gustaba que molestaran a su familia

-No, Shaoran déjalo así.- Mei insistía en dejar las cosas como estaban

-Likun, Hiragizawa por favor dejen en la bodega estos balones, somos más de los que esperábamos y es mejor iniciar con atletismo.- indicó el profesor Terada, a lo que no pudieron negarse y terminaron yendo.

-Estas más molesto que de costumbre.- Eriol soltó el comentario al aire para iniciar la conversación

-No me gusta que se metan con mi familia.- se limitó a decir Shaoran

-¿Eso es todo?- inquirió el inglés

-No. Estuve investigando algunos símbolos para descubrir los que rompieron la barrera Clow. La niña pelirroja no parecía batallar para mover esas enormes rocas. Debe tratarse de magos muy poderosos.- comentó Shaoran cuando por fin llegaron a la bodega deportiva

-Lo sé, no he podido investigar en las memorias de Clow algo así; tal vez es magia desconocida.- dijo Eriol al tiempo que entraban en la bodega

-Hiragizawa, no creo que se traten de novatos.- Shaoran parecía cada vez más preocupado por no conocer la verdad

-Lo sé, eso también lo he pensado.-

-¡AUCHY!- la seriedad de la conversación se rompió cuando alguien más quiso entrar a la bodega, pero se pegó con la puerta al querer abrirla

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Eriol

-Si, pensé que esta puerta sería más pesada, la jalé con mucha fuerza y me dí en la nariz nXn.-

-Se escuchó un fuerte golpe ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería?- quiso asegurarse Eriol

-No, gracias Hiragizawa, estoy bien.- respondió al tiempo que se sobaba la nariz

-Te conozco; eres Leng Qing. Tu ayudaste a Meiling a pararse cuando cayó.-dijo Eriol

-Así es.- nXn

-Si ayudaste a mi prima, entonces déjame ayudarte ahora. Te llevaré a la enfermería.- se ofreció Shaoran

-¿Eres Li-kun? X. Vaya nunca pensé en conocerlo después en persona. Descuide, fue un honor ayudar a la señorita Meiling y como me lo sugieren iré a la enfermería de inmediato, sólo le pido de forma humilde que disculpen con el profesor Terada.- Leng Qing hizo una reverencia corta y se retiró

-O.o¿Hiragizawa entendiste algo de lo que pasó?- Shaoran no entendía el comportamiento extraño del joven

-O.o? No, siento que mi fama de chico misterioso será desplazada.-

-----------------------------------------------

Después del extraño encuentro en la bodega de deportes; Shaoran y Eriol regresaron al campo deportivo. Donde la competencia en rama femenil estaba cada vez más interesante.

-¿Qué sucede Daudoji?- preguntó Eriol al ver que todos tenían su atención hacia el área de saltos

-Empezó una competencia por quien saltaba más cajones y en cada ronda se elevaba el número de escalón hasta que quedara un ganadora. Las únicas que quedan son Sakura, Meiling y Tsukino.-

-Sakura ha mejorado mucho ¿no crees?- preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo para hacer que Shaoran se sonrojara

-Si, de hecho capta la atención de todos como puedes ver n.n-

-¬¬.-

-n.n – Eriol se divertía al molestar a Shaoran

-n.n- Tomoyo se divertía junto con Eriol -¡Vamos Sakura¡Vamos Meiling!-

-¿Daudoji te enteraste?- preguntó de pronto Momo

-¿De qué?- se extrañó la prima de Sakura

-Si gana Chibiusa los del salón 1-A tendremos el resto de la clase libre. ¿No es genial?- aseguró Momo

-¿En verdad¡Vamos Tsukino!- Tomoyo alentó a su recién conocida amiga

-Bien, vamos a aumentar un nivel más en el cajón. Serán en total 7 cajones- el profesor Terada colocó un cajón más a la pila.

-Son poco más de 2 metros ¿podrán saltarlo?- se preguntaban algunos de sus compañeros. Uno de ellos, particularmente sostenía una sonrisa burlona y sacó un espejo de entre sus pertenencias

-Bien, la primera será Li Meiling.- el profesor le dio la marca a Mei para que se preparara

-¡Vamos Meiling tu puedes!- gritó Eriol ante lo que Tomoyo lo vió un poco preocupada -¡Dános el resto de la clase libre!- al escuchar la segunda frase de ERiol, Tomoyo suspiró un poco aliviada, sin saber porqué se había preocupado

-"_No tiene nada de malo, son compañeros de clase… y ¿porqué me preocupo? Digo, somos todos amigos. Es bueno que la apoye"_.- Tomoyo parecía no darse cuenta del porqué se sentía así.

-"_Aquí voy"_- Meiling preparó su salto y empezó a correr, cuando estuvo preparando para saltar, una luz la cegó por completo y no pudo detenerse a tiempo por lo que continuó corriendo hasta toparse con la pila de cajones.

-¡MEILING!- todos se sorprendieron al ver el fuerte golpe que había recibido y fueron a auxiliarla.

-¡Mei¿Estás bien?- Shaoran se apresuró a levantarla

-Si, me duele un poco mi brazo.- Mei tenía algunos golpes tanto por el impacto como por el peso de los cajones que le cayeron encima.

-Dos caídas en un día… ¿Acaso los Li no se fijan en lo que hacen?-

-¿Quién eres tu?- Shaoran se molestó de escuchar ese comentario

-Él es Kuan, Ken .- se limitó a contestar Eriol más molesto que en la mañana

-¿Qué le hiciste a Meiling?- se exasperó Shaoran

-Oye, cómo le pude hacer algo a esa torpe. Se ve que la misma gravedad le afecta.- Kuan siguió mofándose

-¡Ya deténganse!- el profesor Terada conocía de tiempo a Shaoran y no quiso ponerle un reporte.- Li lleva a Meiling a la enfermería y Kuan da doce vueltas al campo.-

-¿Qué? YO no…-

-¡Ahora!- El calmado profesor se mostró molesto por lo ocurrido por eso fue severo.

-¬¬.- La mirada que Kuan le dio al profesor estremeció a algunos

------------------------------------------

Las clases terminaron; Momo, Chibiusa, Masanori y Mitsuishi hablaban de lo sucedido en la entrada de la secundaria:

-… entonces el profesor dio por terminada la competencia, todos nos fuimos a hacer barras y nunca sabré si soy mejor que Kinomoto u.u-

- --U Todos esperaban una conclusión diferente de la historia contada desde el punto de vista de Chibiusa

-¿Qué? Es cierto, quiero saber si soy mejor que todas las amigas de Li.- aseguró Chibiusa con empeño

-Chibiusa ¿para qué te sirve so?- preguntó con fastidio Mitsuishi.

-Creo que si pusieras ese empeño en completar tu misión, no tardarías ni una hora.- para el tiempo que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Momo no pudo más que taparse la boca

-¿De qué misión hablas Momohara?. ¿Te esta afectando el calentamiento global?- preguntó Mitsuishi

-Si, debe ser eso nnU.- dijo Momo lamentándose por revelar más de lo que debía.- ¡Hey¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? òó- Ahora Momo le daba de golpes a su amigo de primaria

-"_¡Qué bueno que Mitsuishi es un tarado! No se da cuenta de nada_"- los pensamientos de Chibiusa fueron interrumpidos por su otro amigo

-Chibiusa… en realidad ¿te gusta Li?-

-Pues es difícil de decir Masanori, lo conozco de hace poco pero por el momento planeo hacerme sólo su amiga n.n- respondió la de cabello rosado

-Entonces… ¿crees que todavía tenga una oportunidad contigo?- ante la pregunta de Masanori, Momo y Mitsuishi dejaron de pelear

-Creo que me habla mi madre.- se disculpó Momo

-Si, a mí también me habla la mamá de Momo.- dijo Mitsuishi

-¡ADIOS!- ambos desaparecieron dejándolos solos

-¿Eh?- Chibiusa no supo que más decir –Masanori… yo…-

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde? Los clubs inician la próxima semana. Vayan a sus casas.- el profesor Terada salvó a Chibiusa por el momento.

-Si profesor.- ambos se despidieron con una reverencia a su maestro y se retiraron de la escuela.

-------------------------------------------------------

En el parque pingüino:

-"_Este parque me distrae, hay muchas presencias dentro de él".-_ Diana había pasado todo el día localizando a alguien con presencia mágica, pero al entrar al parque pingüino se había confundido muchas veces.-_ "En fin, creo que es hora de que me retire"_.- al lado de Diana pasaron tres presencias muy fuertes pero a la vez llenas de rencor, Diana volteó y sólo reconoció a dos niños con alguien no tan mayor. El menor de ellos miró fijamente a la pequeña gata

-Yao, no te retrases.- lo llamó su hermana pelirroja

-Ya voy hermana.- contestó el niño pelirrojo de ojos negros profundos –antes de observar a Diana por un segundo más y alcanzar a su hermana.

-"_¿Debería seguirlos?"- _Diana pensó eso antes de sentir otras presencias igual o más poderosas que los de esos tres chicos, al contrario de ellos, las nuevas presencias parecían estar llenas de felicidad. Así que decidió esconderse para analizarlas mejor

-¡Gracias por el refresco de soda y el pastel! Con eso ya no me duele nada.- dijo Meiling apuntando unas benditas que le pusieron en la enfermería. Se había lastimado ligeramente los brazos y una rodilla, fuera del dolor estaba bien.

-No debes hacerte la fuerte Meiling.- afirmó Tomoyo

-La verdad me asusté mucho cuando te golpeaste de esa manera.- recordó Sakura -¿Estas bien¿no quieres que te ayudemos?-

-Kinomoto y Daudoji… ya me conocen soy muy fuerte n.n- dijo Meiling mientras seguían caminando por el camino acostumbrado hacia el puente

-Meiling si ese sujeto te sigue molestando no dudes en avisarme.-

-Shaoran, ya te lo dije, nada malo me va a pasar.- A penas terminó de hablar Meiling cuando un enorme bagre rompió el puente

-¿Qué es eso?- Shaoran y los demás se sorprendieron todos al ver al monstruo que tenían enfrente. Diana salió de su escondite para inmediatamente a buscar a Chibiusa.

-No es ningún tipo de magia normal, realmente éste es un monstruo.- aseguró Eriol al tiempo que sacaba su báculo y levantar una barrera pero el bagre abrió la boca y varias burbujas gigantes salieron apresando a Tomoyo.

-¡Tomoyo!- Sakura se preocupó por su amiga y corrió a liberarla, entonces Shaoran se interpuso rompiendo algunas burbujas para protegerla

-Sakura no te confíes.-

-No lo haré.- Sakura invocó a "Espada" y ayudó a Shaoran a eliminar algunas burbujas, al parecer eran frágiles mientras no encerraran a alguien dentro.

-¡Tomoyo!- Eriol se desconcentró y trató de romper la burbuja para sacarla

-¡Hiragizawa no te distraigas!- Shaoran esquivaba las burbujas para evitar ser apresado por ellas- ¡Meiling!- Hasta este momento se percató que Meiling estaba sola y en peligro, trató de ayudarla empujándola contra unos arbustos pero él quedó atrapado en una esfera.-

-¡Shaoran!- Sakura se distrajo y el bagre le dio un golpe con uno de sus bigotes.

-¡Sakura!- Eriol gritó a al ver que era atacada por el pez físicamente.

-Estoy bien, trata de sacar a Tomoyo y a Shaoran, yo me ocuparé de esto.- Eriol se sorprendió del cambio de actitud de Sakura, pero tuvo poco tiempo para eso ya que tenía que liberar a dos personas de su prisión.

------

-¿Por dónde llegaré más rápido a mi casa?- se preguntaba Chibiusa al cruzar por el parque pingüino- Lo único que quiero es descansar, hoy tuvimos deportes y desde ayer que no descansan mis brazos T.T-

-¡Pequeña dama!-

-¡Diana¿Cómo me encontraste?- se extrañó Chibiusa

-Tu nuevo comunicador es también un rastreador, de esa manera pude localizarte para emergencias.-

-Diana, pudiste avisarme por el comunicador lo que sea.- ¬¬

-Ops, es cierto. nnU se lamentó la gata.- En fin, lo importante es que hay un ataque de monstruo en el parque.-

-¡Qué bueno que me localizaste! En ese parque me pierdo con facilidad- dijo Chibiusa sin pena

-¬¬-

-¿Qué? Muéstrame al enemigo.- se apresuró Chibiusa

--------------------------

-"Windy" y "fire" -Sakura usaba cartas combinadas pero no parecían afectar al pez.- ¿Qué sucede?- dudaba la maestra de cartas. Eriol por su parte quería romper la burbuja en la que estaba Tomoyo, parecía no que perdía el aire y se notaba su cara de preocupación.

-Intentaré una vez más.- Eriol llamaba a todos sus hechizos pero ninguno parecía funcionar

-Hiragizawa ayuda a Sakura.- Shaoran gritaba desde su encierro y trataba de liberarse sin resultado.

-Tomoyo se está quedando sin poder respirar, Sakura puede sola.- Eriol estaba más que determinado a sacar a Tomoyo de ahí.

-"_¿Qué puedo hacer?"-_ Sakura se quedaba sin ideas y en un descuido el pez la atrapó con uno de sus bigotes dándole una descarga eléctrica.-

-¡SAKURA!- el pez abrió la boca de nuevo soltando más burbujas

-¡Eriol!- Tomoyo quiso advertir a Eriol que estaba de espalda. Entonces un disco brillante reventó las burbujas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a molestar a los paseantes que pasan un tiempo agradable en…?-

-¡Chibimoon¡Ayuda a las personas!- le ordenó Diana

-De acuerdo, no te enojes --u.- Chibimoon se acercó corriendo hacia el monstruo y le dio una patada tratando que liberara a Sakura

-Es increíble… no le tiene miedo a nada.- Meiling se incorporó -¡quiero ayudar¿Pero cómo?- unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¡Tiara lunar, Acción!- La tiara lunar cortó el bigote del bagre y liberó a Sakura- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Sailor Chibimoon. Sakura estaba algo agotada, ese bagre le había hecho algo más que darle choques eléctricos. Ya hora el animal estaba por demás molesto. Así que las atacó con su otro bigote, Chibimoon cargó a Sakura para llevarla a un lugar más seguro

-¡Tomoyo!- Eriol pudo al fin romper la burbuja y Tomoyo salió respirando agitadamente. Chibimoon llegó a su lado para dejar a Sakura.

-Ese monstruo no puede salir del lago.- Chibimoon hizo la observación ante la cual Eriol se enfocó

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- se aventuró a preguntar Eriol

-Secaré el lago.- Chibimoon se dirigió una vez más al monstruo; éste le lanzó un rayo eléctrico que esquivó, pero al evadirlo, ese ataque se dirigía por completo a Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura.

-¡NO!- Chibimoon sólo vio una explosión -¡Fallé! No pude…-

-Ese ataque fue algo mezquino, no te atrevas a engañar de nuevo a una Sailor.- una joven con falda verde esmeralda y moños rojos detuvo el ataque con su poder.- Chibimoon démosle su merecido.-

-O.O. Si, de acuerdo.- Chibimoon se limitó a asentir

-¡Aquí vamos¡Golpe de Dragón!- el puño de la nueva Sailor se dirigió al entrecejo del bagre y mientras tanto Chibimoon dirigió su ataque al mismo punto logrando que se rompiera como si se tratara de goma supercongelada.

-Cierto, el calor no afecta tanto a la goma como el hielo.- dijo Eriol analizando los ataques

-¿Shaoran?- Sakura empezaba a recobrarse del ataque

-Sakura depespertaste.- habló Eriol

-¿Dónde está Shaoran?- Eriol señaló a la burbuja que lo aprisionaba, empezó a derretirse y lo liberó

-¡Shaoran!- Sakura se levantó por fin y caminó hasta Shaoran para verlo despertar

-¿Sakura¿Estas bien?- preguntó el de ojos ámbar al despertar

-Apenas te recuperas y preguntas por mí sin fijarte que tú también estuviste en peligro.- Sakura se abraza a Shaoran

-Debemos agradecer a las sailors que…- como siempre Eriol volteó y no había señal de nadie más.

-¿Hiragizawa?- Tomoyo se recuperó también.

-¡Tomoyo! Estas bien. Me preocupaste.- Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo sin notarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la soltó de inmediato disculpándose y tornándose rojo.

-¡Shaoran!- Meiling se aproximó para ver a sus amigos. ¡Daudoji¿Están bien?-

-Si, estamos bien.- Suspiró aliviada Sakura -¿Tu cómo estas?-

-Bien, gracias a Shaoran.- sonrió Meiling

-Bien, será mejor que nos retiremos. Sakura te acompañaré a tu casa.- dijo Shaoran levantándose

-¿Seguro? Si estas lastimado no tienes que hacerlo.- Sakura se preocupó por el estado en el que podría estar Shaoran

-Estoy bien, de hecho me recuperé rápido. Extraño.- empezó a analizar Shaoran.

-Dejemos las cosas así n.n ¿ustedes Daudoji, Hiragizawa, cómo están?-

-Yo estoy bien.- dijo Tomoyo

-Te acompaño a tu casa para asegurarme que llegues bien.- se ofreció Eriol

-¿Estás seguro?- dudó Tomoyo

-Si, eso es lo mejor. Para que asegurar la salud íntegra de Daudoji.- aseguró Meiling

-¿Segura que estás bien? Suenas diferente.- se preocupó Shaoran

-Por su puesto, sólo quiero recostarme. Nos veremos n.n- Meiling se retiró dejando a sus amigos algo confundidos. Un poco lejos de ahí Diana y Chibiusa observaban alejarse a los demás.

-Sailor Emerald Peony… suena algo largo.- dijo Chibiusa

-Si, pero resultó muy hábil para las artes marciales.- agregó Diana

-Ojalá nos llevemos bien. Nos quedamos de ver en media hora para cenar. Vámonos a casa.- . y más a lo lejos, arriba de un árbol observaba todo esto

-Mi pergamino del hielo ayudó esta vez. Sailor Chibimoon tiene una aliada muy fuerte.- agregó el sujeto disfrazado como Tuxedo Mask

-Joven príncipe es tiempo de que realice sus deberes… ¡videojuegos!- dijo una voz a través de una especie de comunicador

-Ya voy Aahkhons.- así el parque pingüino se quedó sin visitantes mágicos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aahkhons es el dios luna egipcio con forma de niño; un nombre para alguien especial que después saldrá.


	4. Explicación

Capítulo 4: La explicación de todo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a Sailor Alluminem Siren y Lady Vegeta Brief

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la puerta de la mansión (no parece casa) de Tomoyo, Eriol la acompañaba hasta que entrara.

- Llegamos a tu casa Daudoji.- dijo Eriol tan formal como siempre

- Gracias… no tenías que acompañarme hasta aquí.- señaló la dulce niña con un rubor poco usual en ella.

- Lo hice porque…- él se acomodaba los lentes en un gesto que se pudiera descifrar como nerviosismo

- Eriol.- la voz de Tomoyo lo sorprendió al llamarlo por su nombre por primera vez.-

- Si, dime.- contestó él casi de inmediato de forma tranquila

- ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué fuiste tras de mí cuando…- Eriol sabía a lo que Tomoyo se refería; salió tras de ella porque quería protegerla, no podía dejar que algo malo le sucediera. Se había prometido cuidarla siempre.

- Bueno, pues… salí tras de ti porque no te puedes defender.- respondió a secas

- ¿Sólo eso?- preguntó la desilusionada Tomoyo

- Si, solo por eso. Bueno, nos veremos el día de mañana señorita Daudoji.- se despidió fríamente el inglés al tiempo que Tomoyo entraba en su casa, apresuradamente entró a su cuarto sin oír a los sirvientes llamándola, lloró por la leve ilusión que le había dado el comportamiento de Eriol. Recordó que al despertar él la llamó por su nombre y la abrazó.

- "Soy una ilusa"- se reprimió mentalmente antes de quedar dormida después de tanto llorar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran había acompañado a Sakura hasta llegar a su casa, todo el trayecto tomados de las manos y comentando lo ocurrido en el parque pingüino se quedaron fuera un momento para concluir la plática

- ¿Tú crees que estos acontecimientos tengan relación con lo ocurrido en la escuela?-

- No lo sé, el parque pingüino es un lugar difícil para recolectar pistas debido a las muchas presencias que lo rondan – externo Shaoran algo preocupado por no saber que decir del asunto que tanto preocupaba a la card master

- Es que tu crees que… - Sakura fue callada por un abrazo repentino

- Deja de preocuparte, has salido delante de cosas peores, y ahora estoy contigo no lo olvides.-

- Shaoran….- se separaron un momento para verse a los ojos, después se aproximaban de nuevo para unir una promesa en silencio.

- ¡¿Qué le haces a mi hermana?!- de pronto ambos fueron apartados de manera brusca

- ¡Hermano, déjame en paz!- gritó Sakura muy molesta

- ¡Contigo no estoy hablando! Le estoy hablando a este mocoso de China ¬¬-

- ¬¬-

- ¡Cálmate Touya!- Yukito llegó detrás para detener una segura pelea- Hola pequeña Sakura, Touya y yo solo estamos de paso para saludarlos nnU- dijo mientras trataba de meter a regañadientes al mayor de los Kinomoto a la casa

- Suficiente tuve en mí día con soportar a ese sujeto en la universidad como para toparme con que ese mocoso regresó.- se quejó Touya inútilmente al tiempo que entraba, muy a la fuerza a su casa.

- Bueno, me retiro antes que te regañen.- dijo Shaoran para romper los deseos asesinos de Sakura hacia su hermano

- Si, este... Nos veremos mañana ¿verdad, Shaoran?- preguntó ya con una sincera sonrisa

- Claro, nos vemos.- Shaoran se aproximaba a darle un beso pero escuchó a Touya gruñir desde la ventana espiándolos.- Ya será en otra ocasión.- entonces el chino sólo se despidió con una sonrisa

- Hasta mañana Shaoran.- dijo Sakura toda llena de ensoñación.- ¡HERMANO!- dijo cuando entró en su casa ya con una voz de furia ciega.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling no llegó a su casa, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quien vivía en la dirección que "el gato" le había dado.

- "Sólo es un piso más debajo de donde vivo"- Tocó la puerta y una dama le abrió la puerta.- ho… hola.- saludó tímidamente Meiling sin saber qué decir exactamente.- yo… este yo…

- ¡Sailor Emerald Peony!- la llamó con ánimo Diana

- ¡Eres tú!- señaló la descendiente Li

- Veo que llegaste, pasa por favor- Meiling entró agradeciendo los modales de su anfitriona.- Mi nombre es Setsuna Meiou ¿cuál es el tuyo? Estás en confianza.-

- Bueno, yo soy…-

- ¡Meiling, llegaste!- saludó una voz que pertenecía a quien servía el té en una mesa

- ¡Chibiusa!-

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó Setsuna al tiempo que todas se sentaban a la mesa

- Sí, me ayudó con las maletas y vamos a la misma escuela.- respondió Meiling

- Cuando Diana me dijo que eras alguien de mi edad no pensé que te conocía con anterioridad.-

- No lo entiendo¿cómo es que no me reconociste ni yo a tí? – preguntó con justa razón Mei

- Es debido a la transformación, sólo aquéllos que ven cuando te transformas saben quien eres.- respondió Setsuna al tiempo que tomaba su té

- Sólo supe que eras tu cuando vi que salías del parque con los demás.- contestó Chibiusa

- ¡wow! Todo esto es nuevo para mí.- Meiling estaba realmente asombrada de lo que ocurría.

- Meiling, quería que vinieras para darte a conocer los detalles de nuestra misión.- la gatita Diana se puso en un tono más serio

- ¿Misión?- preguntó Mei

- Así es, tiempo atrás todo parecía haber terminado para las Sailors, pero un evento inesperado surgió.- la guardiana del tiempo inició su relato. –

_Regresó el Caos, ahora sin controlar el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia había viajado a través de todo el universo tomando energía de las estrellas apagadas y del poder de los corazones débiles llenos de maldad de los habitantes de todas partes. La batalla había iniciado, las Sailors comandadas por Sailor Moon, ahora convertida en Sailor Cosmos, unieron sus poderes para detener la amenaza que representaba en el planeta. Tras varios intentos fallidos, las Sailors temían no poder contener al Caos y perder. Entonces, en las puertas del tiempo encontraron lo que pudiera ser la única solución para detener el Caos: El libro "Jailmed"; el único libro que puede ser abierto una vez con la llave del tiempo e infinidad de veces por la llave que guarda el poder de la oscuridad. La condición para encerrar alguna energía en el libro, es encerrarlo con una energía de fuerza contraria de igual magnitud; para lograrlo, las 9 Sailors unieron sus poderes para encerrar el poder del Caos; quedando como chicas normales. Justo después de encerrar al Caos, el libro desapareció para ocultarse en una región desconocida; la princesa Serena, utilizó el cristal de plata para crear 7 nuevos poderes de Sailor que nos pudieran ayudar a encontrar nuestros poderes. Tuvieron que pasar mil años para que los 7 nuevos poderes maduraran y pudieran elegir dueño; por lo que Sailor Chibimoon los trajo del futuro con la capacidad de elegir 7 personas que tuvieran buen corazón y nos pudieran ayudar a encontrar al dueño de la llave del libro Jailed para recuperar nuestros poderes ya que el dueño de la llave es capaz de decidir que fuerza desea liberar._

- No sabemos donde esta el libro, ni quien es el dueño de la llave, su creador murió y no dejó heredero. Sólo sabemos que la llave tiene el poder de la oscuridad.

- Estábamos buscándola pero aparecieron esos monstruos, por eso los atacamos.- añadió Diana

- Suponemos que alguien debió encontrar el libro y busca la llave para manejar el Caos. Por eso crea esa destrucción para ver si el dueño actual de la llave aparece.- informó Setsuna

- ¡Chibiusa! yo te ayudaré a encontrar el dueño de la llave, a liberar los poderes de las otras Sailors y a no dejar escapar el Caos.- Meiling se subió a la mesa para hacer esa declaración, llena de ánimo. .

- ¿No estas asustada?- dudó Chibiusa

- ¡Por su puesto que no! Lo lograremos, juntas lo haremos posible.- Se alegró Meiling

- ¡Muchas gracias Meiling!- Chibiusa ya no se sentía tan sola.

- ¡Hola ya llegamos!- la puerta del departamento se abrió y entraron 2 personas, un chico y una chica

- ¿Cómo están Haruka, Michiru?- saludó Chibiusa – ella es Meiling Li, nos ayudará con nuestra misión-

- Una nueva Sailor, bienvenida al equipo.- saludó la violinista a la nueva integrante

- Gracias…- contestó sonrojada

-------------------------------------------------

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Mi hermano mayor es un total irresponsable.- se quejó la pelirroja con ropas chinas

- ¡Cállate Sun Lien! Tengo mis razones, Meiling Li debe ser castigada, al igual que todos los de su clan.- gritó exasperado

- ¿Ken, cuánto tiempo te tomará encontrar la llave para apoderarte del Caos? Sabes que nuestros poderes no son suficientes para enfrentarnos a los Li, debes ser más paciente si descubren tu identidad, los Li podrían tomar la ventaja contra nosotros.-

- Lo sé, pero no pude esperar más, Meiling…. Ella… es una Li… ¿entiendes? Debe ser…-

- Molestada hasta que se de cuenta que te gusta.- interrumpió la voz de un niño menor

- ¡YAO!- òó – No pareces mi hermano menor, que desgracia para mi familia.- u.u

- Pero Ken, no lo negaste… ¿acaso?...-

- Ustedes dos no parecen herederos del clan Huan. Guarden silencio y concéntrense para en el siguiente punto: el centro de Tomoeda. La persona con la llave debe estar en ese lugar. Mañana levántense temprano el día de mañana para iniciar el ataque.- demandó el mayor de los hermanos

- Ken… mañana hay escuela ¬¬-

- -.-U Bueno, el día de mañana no, entonces… el fin de semana.-

-------------------------------

Sakura se levantó temprano, casi toda la noche estuvo pensando en que hacer y no se sentía cansada. Los insultos de Touya no le afectaron y caminaba hacia la escuela un poco cabizbaja, al llegar a la entrada de la escuela se encuentra con su amiga.

- ¡Sakura!-

- ¡Tomoyo!- ambas se vieron y notaron inmediatamente que la otra estaba triste, así que como siempre fingieron estar bien y conseguir la causa de la tristeza de la otra

- ¿Estás bien Tomoyo?-

- Si¿y tu¿Estás bien?-

- Si, pero en verdad Tomoyo si te pasa algo…-

- ¡Ambas son unas mentirosas!-

- ¡KERO! O.O- ambas se sorprendieron de ver al animalito saliendo como si nada de la mochila de Sakura

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Òó se molestó su dueña

- ¡Hola, Kero!- saludó sonriendo Tomoyo -¡Vayamos a un lugar a parte!-

- Estoy aquí porque me preocupas Sakurita,- dijo el ser mágico cuando estuvieron a solas- ahora me preocupa Tomoyita. Ambas están tristes y las cartas lo sienten.

- Lamento estar triste, pero creo que me animaré si Tomoyo me dice que le ocurre.- dijo Sakura

- Yo opino que primero me cuentas tu Sakura, lo mío puede esperar- nn le contestó su amiga

- Bien, pero te lo digo con la condición que me digas que tienes. ¿Vale?-

- Vale n.n-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la escuela, en el segundo piso afuera del salón de clases, Li estaba hablando con Eriol

- Sakura esta triste, piensa que desde la aparición de las Sailors su magia bajó y no tiene fe en sí misma para proteger a todos.- comentó Shaoran

- Su falta de confianza le provocará fallas al invocar magia y las cartas lo resentirán.- contestó Eriol

- Debe haber un modo en que use su magia enfrente de ellas sin sentirse relegada.-

- Veo que te preocupas demasiado por Sakura .- quiso molestar Eriol

- -//- Si, pues así es.-

- ¡Qué bueno que los veo!- intervino un excompañero

- ¿Qué pasa Yamazaki?-

- Estamos organizando el equipo de fútbol de primer año. ¿Desean unírsenos?-

- Será divertido, me uno.- dijo Eriol

- Gracias Hiragizawa¿que dices Li?- preguntó el chico de ojos cerrados

- Me parece buena idea.- contestó a secas

- ¡Masanori!¡Mitsuishi!- Ya tengo a 2 más.- Yamazaki se dirigió a los otros dos que trataban de convencer a más personas

- ¡Qué bien! Estábamos preocupados de que no muchos quisieran entrar.- se reunieron y juntos planearon el equipo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Me alegra que me hayas esperado para llegar juntas a la escuela Mei.- Chibiusa agradeció a su vecina al tiempo que subían las escaleras para el segundo piso.

- De nada, hoy batallé un poco para levantarme, estaba agotada.- contestó la heredera Li

- Acostúmbrate, me canso mucho y por eso llego como un zombie a la escuela.- ambas rieron y divisaron al grupo de chicos que organizaban el fútbol- "Li…- O//O Chibiusa se sonrojó y notó que su adoración estaba hablando con sus amigos "Es mi oportunidad . "- dijo dejando a Mei hablando sola

- …entonces yo creo que… ¡Chibiusa!-

- ¡HOLA BUENOS DÍAS!- nn llegó tratando de sonar casual

- ¡buenos días señorita Tsukino!- saludó Eriol

- Interrumpes plática de hombres.- la regañó Mitsuishi

- Pues si estás tu no creo que sea tan de hombres…- ¬¬ Eriol, Yamazaki y Masanori reían bajo por el comentario de Chibiusa

- -¡Shaoran!- Meiling llegó a saludar a su primo.- No me esperaste para venir con Chibiusa-

- ¿Chibiusa?- interrogó Shaoran

- Sí así me dicen porque antes vivía en Juuban con una prima que se llamaba igual que yo y así me decía para diferenciarnos- contestó la peli rosa

- Eso es más común en regiones donde todos se llaman igual- comentó Yamazaki

- Si, cada familia solo podía registrar un nombre y si tenían más de un hijo éste se llamaba por decir Tenchi, el segundo tendría que llamarse Chibiten y el siguiente chibichibiten… así sucesivamente.- añadió Eriol

- Efectivamente.- afirmó Yamazaki

- Otra mentira.- dijo Mei

- Si, ya estamos acostumbrados a las mentiras de Yamazaki- dijo Masanori

- ¿Era mentira? O.O- preguntó Chibiusa muy asombrada

- Como siempre, lo supe desde el principio.- mentía Mitsuishi ya que también lo había creído. Los maestros empezaron a subir y todos entraron a sus respectivos salones. Chibiusa estaba un poco triste porque había creído en esa mentira y viendo esto Shaoran se le acercó

- No te preocupes, aunque sé que la mayoría de lo que dice son mentiras siempre caigo en los cuentos de Yamazaki.- después iniciaron las clases pero Chibiusa estaba en las nubes porque por fin le habían dirigió la palabra…

- "Mi plan está resultando"-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana salió de la casa para investigar un poco sobre la niña china y el tuxedo mask que habían visto en días pasados.

- "Ya caminé demasiado, voy a dormir aquí"- la gata se acomodó en la rama de un árbol.-

- "presiento una fuente de poder…"- dijo un niño de 8 años al salir de su primaria. Ante la mirada inquisitiva del infante, la gata se despertó preocupada- Creo que ya sé de dónde vienes realmente… y tu poder será benéfico para mi clan.- después de decir esto, la cara de un niño común cambió por una endemoniada sonrisa que intimidó a la hija de Luna y Artemis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- El día transcurrió normalmente.- dijo Momo al término de la jornada escolar

- Si cuentas el hecho que Li me dirigió la palabra…. este día fue increíble.- °u°

- Chibiusa… tu no cambias.- u.u

- ¡Chibiusa!- Meiling corría hacia las otras dos- ¿Ya te vas a tu casa?

- Pues si¿nos vamos juntas?- preguntó la pelirosa

- Es que quiero invitarte con mis amigas de la primaria a salir el día de hoy. También estas invitada Momohara.- sonrió Meiling

- Gracias, pero no nos hemos presentado oficialmente: Mi nombre es Momoko Momohara. Pero dime Momo-

- El mío es Meiling Li.-

- ¿Eres pariente de Li Shaoran? Preguntó asombrada Momo

- Así es, somos primos y vivimos juntos.-

- ¡QUE! Eso explica el reclamo de la mañana, pensé que era una coincidencia que se conocieran previamente y se apellidaran igual.- confesó Chibiusa

- "Es despistada…" -pensó Meiling

- ¿Están listas?- preguntaron un grupo de chicas al acércaseles.

- Si. Chibiusa, Momo, ellas son Rika, Chiharu y Naoko. Estuvimos juntas un tiempo en la primaria Tomoeda.-

- ¡Hola!- se saludaron mutuamente

- Bien, ya que estamos listas… ¡Vámonos!- dicho esto las chicas se fueron juntas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los grupos de primero de secundaria están divididos así:

Salón 1 A; maestra Harina Skurada (mejor conocida como la señorita Mónica)

Tomoyo

Shaoran

Chibiusa

Momo

Salón 1 B: maestra Saeko Yamato (La que era maestra de corte y confección en la primera temporada de Salior Moon, quería casarse con un tipo enano y su sueño era el diseñar su traje de novia)

Sakura

Naoko

Chiharu

Rika

Salón 1 C: maestro Katsutoshi Yamatsu (era el director de la preparatoria Juuban)

Eriol

Meiling

Ken Kuan, que supongo ya descubrieron quien es

Leng Qing

Salón 1 D: maestro Terada, uno ya conocido

Masanori

Kiuske

Yamazaki

Bueno, ya va tomando forma, al menos ya se sabe porque están las sailors en Tomoeda. No había actualizado porque pensé que nadie lo leía pero como me llegaron reviews pues me animé a seguirle; espero que les agrade todavía y gane por ahí algunos lectores más. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Un sábado

Capítulo 5.- Es fin de semana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a los que leen este fic. La verdad lo tengo MUY abandonado pero encontré las notas de cómo seguirle. Quizás mi estilo ya cambió desde que publique el primer capítulo y en este ya se note más porque este ya no lo tenía tipeado; si les resulta incómodo o muy raro pues porfa me dicen en los reviews.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuarto de Chibiusa

-Es fin de semana… por fin es sábado °u°.- Chibiusa se había levantado inusualmente temprano, más para ser un sábado

-Buenos días pequeña.- saludó Haruka con bebé Hotaru en los brazos

-Buenos días Haruka. ¿Cómo está Hotaru?- dijo Chibiusa acerándose a la bebé

-Esta bien. Su padre nos permitió tenerla este fin de semana y fuimos por ella muy temprano. ¿Quieres cargarla?.- preguntó la sailor rubia

-¡Por su puesto!- respondió antes de cargarla con cuidado.- Hola Hotaru ¿me recuerdas?- la bebé solo sonrió.- ¡Si me recuerdas! Lamentablemente no podré estar contigo u.u… el día de hoy saldré con unas amigas de la secundaria.-

-Veo que ya tienes amigas. Te dije que no sería difícil para ti encajar.-

-Al principio tenía miedo Haruka; pero ahora sé que en Tomoeda las personas son muy amables n.n-

-Pequeña Dama, Haruka.- entró Setsuna al cuarto

-Hola Setsuna.- saludó Haruka

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la dueña de la habitación con la bebé

-¿Has visto a Diana?-

-¡DIANA!- Chibiusa volteó hacia la cama de la gata –No la ví desde ayer en el desayuno pero pensé que regresaría tarde como algunas veces. ¿Dónde estará? Saldré a buscarla- Chibiusa regresó a Hotaru a Haruka y salió del departamento.

-¿Deberíamos seguirla?- preguntó Haruka

-No, tengo el presentimiento de que Diana estará bien y este hecho nos beneficiará.- agregó Setsuna

-¿Y por qué estás tan preocupada?- replicó la sailor de urano

-Tendremos que ser pacientes.- respondió la sailor del tiempo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro piso:

-Es muy temprano.- Meiling salía de su departamento algo somnolienta.- Pero nos divertimos tanto ayer que le prometí a Chibiusa vernos temprano n.n. ¿Quién diría que me llevaría tan bien con tantas personas?.- en eso ve a Chibiusa corriendo por las escaleras- ¡CHIBIUSA¿Qué ocurre?-

-No he visto a Diana. Por favor ayúdame a buscarla.- de ese modo Mei y Chibiusa salieron en búsqueda de Diana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En casa Kinomoto:

-Es sábado y tengo una cita con Shaoran °u°.- Sakura se arreglaba para salir por primera vez desde que estaban en secundaria.

-Esa cita debería ser vigilada por mí ¡El guardián Keroberus!- dijo Kero haciendo pose de héroe

-De ninguna manera te voy a llevar. Es… una cita °//°-

-¿Qué tal si se propasa contigo¿Quién te defenderá?- preguntó Kero haciendo más su faceta de guardián

-Pues tengo las cartas…- dijo Sakura pensando que podría usar si de pronto algo pasara

-¡QUE! Prefieres °O° ¿prefieres a las cartas que a tu guardián?-

-Estaré bien. Creo que… mi magia funcionará esta vez.- aseguró Sakura dejando a Kero a solas para bajar las escaleras

-Sakura…- se preocupó Kero

-¡Buenos días hija!- saludó Fujitaka

-Buenos días papá, Buenos días mamá… buenos días hermano.-

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano monstruo?. ¿Es que no dormiste para estar levantada tan temprano?-

-Lo que pasa es que me levanté temprano para mi ci…- de pronto Sakura recordó cómo se pondría Touya si sabía que saldría con Shaoran.- tengo práctica en la escuela.- dijo de pronto desayunando lo más rápido que pudo.- ¡Ya me voy! Gracias por la comida- salió corriendo de la casa

-No ví que llevara su equipo.- dijo Touya.- tendré que llevárselo.- se levantó de la mesa.-

-No le hará falta.- dijo Fujitaka

-¿Cómo? O.O- preguntó Touya a su padre

-Sakura no se vestiría así para ir a la escuela y siempre se va en patines no caminando.- contestó el sonriente padre que sí sabía a donde iba su hija.-

-¡QUE!- se molestó Touya

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Universidad de Tomoeda

-Ya terminé de sacar las cosas para el partido de fútbol de hoy en la tarde.- Yukito sacó su equipo de su lócker y se retiraba a prepararse para su juego cuando escuchó un violín en el salón de música así que siguió la melodía. Esperó a que la violinista terminara su canción para aplaudirla

-Gracias Tsukishiro n.n-

-¿Nos conocemos?- se extrañó Yukito

-No exactamente; pero conoces a Haruka Tenou.-respondió la violinista

-¿Tenou? Cierto, él juega como yo, en todos los equipos deportivos a pesar de no pertenecer a ninguno.- afirmó Yukito.- Recuerdo que se ganó la enemistad de Touya desde el primer partido de basketbol en el que le quitó el balón de una forma muy fácil…-

-Y desde ese día cada vez que pueden se retan en cada deporte que pueden.- recordó ella

-Disculpa y tu nombre es…- preguntó el chico de lentes

-Michirou Kaio.-

-¡eres la violinista estrella de Japón!-

-No me gusta decirlo… yo no me puse ese sobrenombre.- dijo Michiru

-Me gusta tocar el piano… y quisiera saber si podrías ayudarme con una canción que he querido escribir desde hace tiempo.-

-Con mucho gusto Tsukishiro.- respondió sonriente la exsailor

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuente del centro de Tomoeda.

Shaoran esperaba en una banca cercana con tres rosas de color blanco atadas en un lazo rojo en la mano. Se le notaba sereno pero algo preocupado.

-"Sabía que se le haría tarde" u.uU- pensaba mientras esperaba a Sakura.- "¿Qué se le va a hacer? Así es Sakura" nn- meditó mientras pensaba en los defectos que tenía su novia y de todas formas no le importaban porque le gustaba todo de ella… bueno el hecho de esperarla no tanto pero valía la pena la espera n..

Entre los arbustos:

-Estamos filmando la primera cita oficial de Sakura. Se puede ver que llegará tarde como es su costumbre. Tal vez para crear un ambiente de tensión… en realidad no, seguro se quedó dormida.- narró Tomoyo a su cámara oculta

En otro arbusto:

-"Lo sabía. Tomoyo estará filmando la cita de Sakura y Li. Se ve linda mientras filma y…"- Tomoyo sintió que alguien la observaba y volteó hacia su observador- ¡ME VIO!- dijo Eriol haciéndose el casual volteó hacia donde estaba Shaoran esperando que Tomoyo no lo hubiera notado

-¿Puedo estar aquí?- escuchó Eriol de pronto

-Eh… si.- contestó algo apenado

-Tienes un mejor ángulo. Creo que filmaré desde aquí.- dijo Tomoyo enciendo de nuevo su cámara.

-Si… este… por eso estoy aquí.- mintió Eriol

-También te preocupa el estado de Sakura.- comentó Tomoyo

-¿Qué le ocurre?- se preocupó Eriol por la dueña de las cartas

-Esta triste porque su magia no es tan efectiva como siempre. Los sucesos extraños la están debilitando de espíritu.- confesó Tomoyo lo que su amiga le dijo el día anterior

-No quise decir esto para alarmarla; pero mi magia y la de Shaoran tampoco están al 100.- la reencarnación de Clow comentó algo que le preocupaba desde hace días

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Los poderes de Clow son enormes y Li es fuerte.- agregó Tomoyo

-Algo está bloqueando nuestra magia y no sabemos que es. Todavía no lo sé a ciencia cierta pero me temo que tenga que ver con las sailors.- dijo Eriol

-¿Las sailors bloquean su magia?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Puede ser… pero por otro lado los únicos que conozco con la capacidad de bloquear magia de Clow son los descendientes del clan Huan y hasta donde sé no hay nadie de ellos cerca.-

De vuelta en la fuente:

-"Ya se tardó mucho. Quizás deba llamarla ¿se quedaría dormida?"- se preguntaba Shaoran

-¡SHAORAN!- gritó Sakura agitando el brazo desde lejos

-¡SAKURA!-

-Perdóname por llegar tarde.- se disculpó la maestra de cartas

-Descuida.- dijo Li ayudándola a sentarse junto a él- ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, me quedé dormida.- confesó Sakura

-No importa. Para ti.- dijo dándole las rosas.- representan los 3 años que tenemos de conocernos.-

-Gracias … O//O-

-Sakura… yo….- Shaoran se acercaba a ella

-"¿Será este el momento?"- Sakura también se acercaba

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Chibiusa apareciendo entre los dos

-¿Qué?- se asustó Sakura

-¿Tsukino?. ¿Qué haces por aquí?.- se preguntó Shaoran

-Pasaba por aquí con Meiling.- contestó como si nada

-Cierto, estábamos por aquí…- contestó sin ganas.- por cierto Chibiusa quiero hablarte de algo.- Meiling la sacó de entre Shaoran y Sakura

-¿De qué se trata? Estan como en una cita no puedo dejar que eso pase.- le dijo Cibiusa a Meiling cuando estaban a solas

-¿Cómo en una cita? Es una cita y no puedes interrumpirla.- respondió molesta Meiling

-Es que…¡tengo una idea!- dijo Chibiusa corriendo hacia los novios interrumpidos y tomando a cada uno en un brazo.- ¡Vayamos todos al cine!-

-¿Qué?- O.O se extrañaron ellos

-¡NO! Tenemos que buscar a …- Meiling iba a decir algo de más para Sakura y Shaoran.- este… recuerda que nos quedamos de ver con…-

-Con nosotros.- Tomoyo y Eriol salieron de su escondite para rescatar la cita de Sakura y Shaoran

-¿Con ustedes?- se extrañó Chibiusa

-¿Con ellos?- preguntaron Sakura y Shaoran

-Si con Daudoji y Hiragizawa. ¡VAMOS AL CINE!- Meiling jaló a Chibiusa, Tomoyo y Shaoran.- "Por fin se decidió a salir con Kinomoto, no voy a dejar que alguien arruine la cita de mi primo… aunque sea mi nueva amiga"-

-¿Qué fue eso?- se extrañó Sakura

-No sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Shaoran

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cine:

-Ahora estoy viendo esta película de monstruos gigantes que eligió Meiling porque a los otros dos les dio igual mientras mi Shaoran está con Kinomoto en quien sabe donde.- se lamentó Chibiusa ante Eriol, ya que Meiling y Tomoyo habían ido a la dulcería

-Descuida, Sakura cuida bien de él.- dijo Eriol que había escuchado toda la queja

-Si como tú estas con Daudoji los demás no te importan.- respondió Chibiusa

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- se extrañó Eriol

-De lo obvio; te gusta.-

-¿QUE? Te equivocas…- respondió el chico de lentes todo rojo

-Si como no. Me extraña que no se lo hayas dicho.- dijo la peli rosa

-No tengo porqué decírselo.- dijo Eriol

-¿Estás seguro? Es probable que no lo sepa.- dijo Chibiusa

-Si tú lo notaste eso quiere decir que ella ya lo sabe. En todo este tiempo no me ha dado muestra de que me acepte así que supongo que es su forma sutil de darme una negativa sin ser grosera. Así es Tomoyo, no le gusta herir a los demás.- suspiró Eriol

-En mi experiencia; sé que es fácil que los demás se den cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia otras personas pero ellos difícilmente se dan cuenta. Deberías ser franco con ella y decirle para quitarte las suposiciones.- dijo Chibiusa calmadamente

En la dulcería del cine:

-Son muchas palomitas.- dijo Meiling cargando la cubeta

-Somos muchos, espero que nos las acabemos.- dijo Tomoyo

-Daudoji… ¿tú convenciste a Shaoran para que tuviera una cita con Kinomoto?- preguntó Meiling

-Pues si… se lo pedí porque últimamente Sakura ha estado muy triste. Su magia no ha sido muy útil contra el enemigo y quise que la ayudara a sentirse mejor.-

-Ya veo… y dime ¿qué opinas de las sailors?. ¿No son grandiosas?- preguntó de pronto Meiling

-O.O?- en eso llegaron a los lugares que les cuidaban con Chibiusa y Eriol

- La película esta por comenzar.- se sentaron y se apagaron las luces; entonces una araña gigante salió de la pantalla

-No sabía que sería en 3D- expresó Chibiusa

-¡Porque no lo es!. ¡Cuidado!- Eriol cubrió a Tomoyo contra el piso para evitar el rayo que salió de la boca de la araña

-Ese rayo… sacó las llaves de las personas.- exclamó Meiling- ¡Chibiusa!- Chibiusa asintió.

-Hay que salir de aquí… por la puerta de emergencia.- indicó Chibiusa a Eriol

Eriol y Tomoyo se adelantaron entre la multitud que se desesperaba por salir y los disparos de la araña y lograron salir.

-¿Dónde están Meiling y Tsukino?- se preocupó Tomoyo

-Descuida… entraré por ellas.- dijo Eriol, pero en eso la araña salió rompiendo la pared y tuvieron que correr de ahí debido a la marejada de gente que salía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Te gusta el helado?- preguntó Shaoran a su cita

-Si… el de fresa es mi favorito.- respondió sonriente Sakura

-¡CORRAN¡MONSTRUO!- varias personas corrían pero eran alcanzadas por los rayos y salían sus llaves

-¡Sakura!-

-Si…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡HIRAGIZA…¡ERIOL!- Tomoyo se había separado de Eriol por la gente que la empujó hacia otro lado y no visualizaba a su compañero. De pronto la araña sí la vió y se dirigía a atacarla -¡AH!-

-¡Tiara lunar, acción!- el ataque detuvo el camino de la araña.- No dejare que interrumpas las citas de amor y de esparcimiento de las personas honestas que habitan Tomoeda. ¡No te lo permitiré!-

-Chibimoon…- decía su compañera por lo bajo

-Soy una sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia; Sailor Chibimoon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna del futuro.-

-Bien, ya dijiste todo eso ahora…- Emerald Peony fue interrumpida por un rayo de la araña que esquivaron por poco.- ¡AHORA COMO DETENEMOS A ESA COSA!-

-"Las sailors… ¿serán amigas o enemigas?"- pensaba Tomoyo cuando vio un gato que apenas podía caminar- ¿Qué te sucede?-

-¡Golpe de dragón!- el ataque de Emerald Peony hizo un hueco en la piel de la araña.- ¡Vaya que soy fuerte!- se sorprendió Meiling

-Debo terminar con esto rápido… Sublime… ¿Qué?- unos hilos de pronto aprisionaron a Chibimoon

-¡CHIBIMOON!- la araña se encargó de detener a Meiling en su intento de ayudar a su compañera

-Chibimoon, me has causado muchos problemas.- dijo de pronto el captor de la sailor rosa; un chico de cabello negro con ojos rojos, con ropas chinas verdes- Soy el próximo líder del clan Huan y no dejaré que interfieras en mis propósitos.- dijo azotándola de nuevo

-¿Clan Huan?- se preguntó Tomoyo que había escuchado eso

-¡SAKURA!- Eriol se encontró de frente con Sakura y Shaoran

-¡ERIOL!.¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura

-Las perdí de vista en el cine, ese monstruo apareció y con el tumulto me separé de ellas. He estado buscándolas pero… estoy dentro de un laberinto.- indicó la reencarnación de Clow

-¿Un laberinto?- se extrañó Shaoran

-Si… este tipo de magia definitivamente es del clan Huan. No hay duda.- dijo Eriol

-¿Clan Huan?- preguntó Sakura

-Es el segundo clan más poderoso de China; después del Li. Nuestros clanes han sido enemigos desde hace años pero el concilio de magos les prohibió usar sus poderes… están sellados.- explicó Shaoran

-Pero el concilio de magos solo le prohibió la magia hasta la generación 16… mis hermanos y yo somos la 17.- dijo la niña pelirroja con ropas chinas que antes habían conocido

-¿Qué?.¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Shaoran colocando a Sakura detrás de él

-Vencer al clan Li.- dijo atacando con ráfagas de viento

-Es muy fuerte…- dijo Eriol esquivando los ataques

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura que aceptó esta misión contigo… ¡Libérate!- Sakura se preparaba para usar su magia

-¿Llave?- la pelirroja se decidió a atacar directamente con movimientos hasta llegar a Sakura -¡Entrégamela!-

-¡NO!. ¡Salto!.- Sakura empezó a saltar por encima de los edificios

-Sakura alejo a esa niña y su magia se empieza a desvanecer liberándonos del laberinto.- dijo Eriol

-Debemos seguirla.- dijo Shaoran a lo cual Eriol asintió

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esta araña me esta cansando.- exclamó Meiling al esquivar otro ataque del monstruo.- Debo ayudar a Chibiusa.-

-¡FUEGO!- Sakura usó su hechizo contra el monstruo que cayó de lado

-¡KINO…! Eh… Gracias.- dijo Sailor Emerald Peony

-¡TU! Entrégame esa llave.- ordenó la pelirroja que seguía a Sakura

-¡NO!- Sakura usó nuevamente a salto y empezó a escapar nuevamente de la niña

-¡Vaya! . ¿Qué fue eso?- apenas Meiling observó eso, la araña empezó a levantarse.- No te das por vencida.-

-Dios del fuego ¡VE!- Shaoran usó su hechizo y se unió al similar que lanzó Eriol

-¡Gracias!- dijo Emerald Peony.- ¡Golpe de Dragón!.- con una patada de Meiling el monstruo cayó derrotado

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Shaoran

-Es un monstruo del enemigo.- exclamó Emerald Peony.- ahora debo ayudar a Chibimoon.- apenas dijo esto de la araña salieron miles de arañitas que atacaron a Eriol, Shaoran y Emerald Peony -¿Qué es esto?- dijo la sailor verde quitándose las pequeñas arañas

-¡FUEGO!- el ataque de Eriol quitó algunas pero salían más

-Las cortaré con mi espada.- el intento de Shaoran se vio inútil ya que al partirlas se hacían 2

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Sakura esta peleando contra esa niña, Chibimoon esta atrapada y Eriol esta en problemas- se lamentaba Tomoyo asustada

-Tu puedes ayudar…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó de pronto Tomoyo al escuchar una voz

-¡Son demasiados!- se quejaba Eriol lanzando sus ataques

-No puedo rendirme… ¡Golpe de dragón!- Sailor Emerald Peony estaba por demás esforzándose

-Debo ir a ayudar a Sakura.- Shaoran se distrajo y no vió que por la espalda iba a atacarlo una araña

-¡CUIDADO!- Emerald Peony se atravesó y la picadura le tocó a ella

-¿Estas bien?- se preocupó Shaoran al ver que lo habían protegido

-¿Por qué mi magia esta tan baja?- se preocupaba Eriol por la situación

-¡CANTO DE RUISEÑOR!- unas ondas sonoras hicieron que las arañas se retorcieran y quedaran inconcientes. Esta vez la chica tenía el cabello largo negro azbache, su falda era amarilla claro y sus moños celestes.

-¿Otra sailor? O.O?-

-Soy Sailor Perl Damson.- sonrió la recién llegada

-¡Ríndete!- exigía el chico que apresionaba a Chibimoon con hilos

-¡NO! Hice una promesa… Serena y las chicas cuentan conmigo… No me voy a rendir.- gritó

-Bien, como lo desees.- empezó a lanzar descargas eléctricas a través de los hilos.- veamos cuanto resistes.- pero de pronto una rosa cortó los hilos liberando a la chibi sailor que se recuperaba respirando pesadamente- ¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Tuxedo Mask y no permitiré que lastimes a Sailor Chibimoon.- dijo lanzándole un pergamino que quemó la mano del contrincante

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Solo puse las cosas como debían ser… sin ventaja.- dijo Tuxedo Mask

-Te aniquilaré si no me entregas esa llave.- dijo la niña pelirroja lanzándole ataques de aire.- Nadie se le escapa a Sun Lien.-

-Sun Lien espera, no quiero lastimarte.- expresó Sakura esquivando los ataques de la pelirroja

-¿Lastimarme?. No puedes usar tu magia a su nivel normal porque estas bajo un hechizo que hizo mi hermano. Ninguna magia excepto la nuestra es fuerte- dijo lanzándole bolas de fuego

-¡Escudo!- esta vez, la magia de Sakura hizo que se sintiera diferente.- Es como antes… escudo es como antes.- ¡AGUA!- el ataque de Sakura fue tan fuerte como antes y mojó completamente a Sun Lien lanzándola un poco lejos

-¿QUE?. ¿cómo es posible esto?. Me las pagarás y la próxima vez tendré esa llave.- dijo desapareciendo tras una ráfaga de viento

-¿Qué fue eso?.- se extrañó Sakura

-Me siento diferente… ¡FUEGO!- Del báculo de Eriol salió su poder y terminó con la mayoría de las arañas fuera de combate.- Mi magia ha sido liberada.- dijo al tiempo que sintió una fuerte energía de donde peleaban el chico chino y Tuxedo Mask

-Tienes una espada impresionante.- dijo el chico mientras peleaba contra Tuxedo Mask

-No es tanto la espada… sino la forma de pelea.- dijo TM dando uso de sus habilidades

-Pagarás por esto… el clan Huan…-

-¿Así que eres del clan Huan?- expresó Eriol llegando hasta donde estaban peleando

-¡Hiragizawa!- exclamó el otro

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Tuxedo Mask

-Eres Ken Kuan… sólo cambiaste ligeramente tu apellido. Por eso lastimaste a Meiling y te llevas mal con Shaoran en la escuela; sus clanes son rivales.- expresó Eriol

-Logré engañarte por mucho tiempo Clow… pero ahora que sabes mi secreto no me quedará otra más que exterminarte también.- expresó Ken

-¡Tiara lunar acción!- Ken esquivó el ataque de Chibimoon

-3 contra 1… esperen a que controle al Chaos y entonces los derrotaré a todos.- dijo desapareciendo tras una ráfaga de fuego

-¿Controlar el Chaos?- se extrañó Eriol

-Chibimoon… tus amigas te necesitan..- dijo Tuxedo Mask dándo un salto y desapareciendo

-¡Espera!- Chibimoon quiso detenerlo pero fue tarde

-Chibimoon… Emerald Peony esta herida.- dijo Eriol

-¿Qué?-

-Me salvó y no sé porque.- Shaoran decía a la nueva sailor

-Descuida estará bien.- decía al tiempo que las arañas despertaban

-¿Qué? Mi ataque no las destruyó del todo.-

-¡Sublime meditación lunar!- el ataque de Chibimoon eliminó a todos los monstruos araña.- ¡Moon Healing!- todas las llaves regresaron a sus dueños y las heridas de Emerald Peony sanaron

-Ya me siento mejor.- se levantó de pronto

-Tenemos que irnos.- expresó Chibimoon

-¡Esperen! .¿Somos aliados?- preguntó Shaoran

-Si.- contestó la nueva sailor antes de dar un salto y desaparecer con las otras 2.

-¡SHAORAN! .¡ERIOL!.- Sakura llegó corriendo con carrera

-¿Estás bien?- se preocupó Shaoran

-Si… ¿cómo está Tomoyo?-

-¡Tomoyo!- de pronto dijo Eriol

-Estoy bien…- apareció de pronto.

-¡Tomoyo!- Sakura abrazó a su amiga -¿dónde estabas?-

-Me separé de Eriol por la gente que corría y me perdí. Pero ya estoy bien.nn- contestó la amiga de Sakura

-¡Daudoji es una sailor!- expresó Meiling observando desde lo alto de un edificio

-¡Que bueno que es alguien que conocemos!. Y que bueno que por fin te encontramos. - dijo Chibiusa a Diana

-Tomoyo Daudoji es la sexta sailor.- dijo Diana que era cargada por Chibiusa

-¿Sexta? Dirás tercera.- corrigió Meiling

-¿Tercera?. ¡Cierto! No sé porque dije sexta. Estoy cansada… quiero dormir.- dijo la gatita rosa

-Te llevare a casa.- dijo Chibiusa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡ESAS SAILOR! Eliminaron a mi mascota T.T- lloraba un niño de 8 años

-¡Cállate Yao! Tuve un mal día.- se quejó su pelirroja hermana

-Al menos tuvimos magia de las sailor esas. Lo malo es que el gato escapó. ¿Sabes porqué Ken se llevó las tres plumas que logramos sacar?- preguntó Yao

-No tengo idea… sólo dijo que debían ser usadas por personas que tuvieron contacto con magia en cambio.- dijo Sunlien

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Nos veremos!- se despedía Rika del profesor Terada

-Sasaki, ten un feliz domingo.- se despidió el profesor

-Si. Nos veremos el lunes en clase.- Rika salió de la escuela secundaria.- Ser voluntaria para el registro escolar es más difícil de lo que pensé.-

-¡Hola Sasaki!- saludó uno de sus compañeros

-Hola Kuan. ¿Qué haces en sábado en la escuela?-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Supuse que si Hotaru había crecido para la batalla final cuando ésta terminó regresó a ser un bebé al cuidado de su padre. Pero como ven las sailors la siguen frecuentando. El poder de Meiling acrecienta su poder de golpes y el poder de Tomoyo aturde al enemigo.

Sugerencias, críticas y demás en review.


	6. Nuevas Sailors

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6: Nuevas Sailors

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibiusa con su traje de princesa en el futuro está sentada en los jardines del palacio quitándole los pétalos a una flor mientras decía -me quiere; no me quiere… ¡Me quiere!- exclamó al quitarle el último pétalo.

-Espero ser yo a quien le dedique su meditación… princesa.-

-¡Joven Li!- decía Chibiusa a quien la encontró

-Por su sorpresa deduzco que tuve razón.- dijo el joven con traje de príncipe

-Siempre… en mi corazón estás tu…- sus labios se acercaban pero

///////////////////////BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP///////////////////////////////////

-¡QUE!- de la sorpresa y por apagar el despertador Chibiusa se cayó de la cama

-¡Princesa Usagui!. ¿Estas bien?.- preguntó Diana levantándose por el golpe que escuchó

-Si… "es por eso que creo que Shaoran Li y yo debemos estar juntos… lo he soñado varias noches… con esos ojos azules… ¿Shaoran tiene los ojos azules?"-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era domingo por la mañana. Después de tener un sábado agitado era justo pasar un día tranquilo.

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó Shaoran a su prima que tenía su mochila de excursión llena de cosas

-Si… voy con Chibiusa y su familia de paseo… invitamos a Tomoyo también.- dijo tratando de cargar sus cosas pero le era muy pesada la mochila

-Te ayudaré…- dijo Shaoran cargando la pesada mochila

-¿Tú saldrás?- le preguntó Meiling mientras Shaoran la acompañaba usando el ascensor que afortunadamente no demoró mucho por el bien de la espalda del joven Li

-No… Sakura saldrá de paseo con su familia y no quise arruinarle el paseo peleándome con su hermano así que decidí no ir. Me quedaré a practicar con mi espada.- contestó al tiempo que llegaban al estacionamiento del edificio

-Espero que practiques mucho. Mira ese es el auto de la familia de Chibiusa.- Meiling señaló el auto de Haruka

-¡WOW! O.O- expresó Shaoran al ver el auto último modelo moderno y familiar

-Una prima de Chibiusa es corredora de autos, otra prima es violinista y su otra prima es investigadora de arqueología.- dijo Meiling

-¿Vive con puras primas?- se extrañó Shaoran

-Tu también vives con tu prima.- le respondió Meiling

-¬¬U Cierto-

-Meiling… bienvenida.- saludó una joven de cabello aqua que cargaba una bebé.- Tu debes ser Li Shaoran, Meiling nos cuenta mucho de ti.-

-Así es.- contestó Shao

-Soy Michiru y ella es la pequeña Hotaru. Aquélla es Haruka.- Michiru señaló a quien guardaba algunas cosas en la cajuela.- y quien viene con Chibiusa es Setsuna.-

-¡Meiling¡SHAORAN! .- llegó Chibiusa.- ¿Nos acompañarás?- dijo ignorando a las demás

-No puedo, me quedaré a practicar con… mi fútbol.- dijo para no asustar si decía que practicaba con la espada.

-Bu u.u-

-Pequeñas…- Haruka les hablaba.- es hora de irnos.-

-Nos veremos después Shaoran.- se despidió Meiling

-Buen viaje Mei.- se despidió hasta que perdió de vista el auto de Haruka, después sacó su teléfono y marcó un número conocido.- Hiragizawa, en 15 minutos estaré en tu casa. Meiling salió con Daudoji así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momentos después en el auto de Haruka:

-Tomoyo se nos unirá en el parque.- dijo Meiling.- ¿Qué te sucede Chibiusa?-

-Estaba pensando… ¿Por qué Ken le dijo a Hiragizawa mago Clow?- Meiling se puso nerviosa; Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru se pusieron a meditar en silencio

-El mago Clow… ese nombre me es familiar.- dijo Diana

-Ya llegamos al parque.- Haruka interrumpió la plática para anunciar que llegaron a su destino

-¡WOW!. ¿Este es un parque?- expresó Meiling.- ¡Parece un bosque! Es inmenso.-

-Es el parque al que quería venir Tomoyo.- dijo Chibiusa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Les agradará este parque. Mi nueva asistente me habló de él.- dijo Fujitaka a los pasajeros de su auto

-Eso esperamos.- dijo Yukito.- ¿Por qué estas triste pequeña Sakura?.-

-No estoy triste Yukito. Estoy feliz.- fingió Sakura

-Es por el mocoso que no pudo venir. Olvídate de él por una vez.- dijo Touya

-¡Hermano!- dijo molesta Sakura pero como viajaba en el asiento delantero no pudo pegarle a su hermano

-¡Ya llegamos!- avisó Fujitaka para evitar la guerra en su auto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Tomoyo!- saludó Meiling lo lejos cuando llegaron a lugar donde la mencionada los esperaba sobre un gran mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos

-¡Meiling!. ¡Chibiusa!- saludó ella también agitando su mano.- mis amigas llegaron. Les agradezco su compañía. Yo les llamaré cuando necesite que me recojan.- dijo Tomoyo a sus guardaespaldas

-Muy bien, nos retiramos señorita.- su flota de guarda espaldas se fue para sorpresa de las demás ya que era la primera vez que veían tanta gente vestida de negro

-Disculpen, por lo general son discretas pero como es un área abierta no había muchos lugares para ocultarse nn.- se disculpó Tomoyo

-Esta bien… sólo que no es algo muy común para nosotras.- expresó Chibiusa

Después...

-¡Atrapa el frisbee!- dijo Meiling lanzándolo a Chibiusa

-¡Lo tengo! Te va Tomoyo.- dijo la pelirrosa lanzándolo a Tomoyo

-¡Lo agarré!- se alegró Tomoyo ya que no le gustaba hacer mucho deporte pero se divertía con este juego

-¡Esta vez lo mandaré lejos!- advirtió Meiling

-No Mei… no muy fuerte…- T.T pidió Chibiusa

-Lo siento… ¡ahí va!- dijo la chica Li mandándolo muy lejos

-¡Wah!- Chibiusa corrió para alcanzarlo

-Creo que se me pasó la mano…- se lamentó Meiling.- Tomoyo ¿cómo te sientes siendo sailor?-

-Pues me agrada… siento que puedo ayudar con algo. Pero… ¿crees que debamos decirle a Sakura? – se preocupó Tomoyo

-No lo sé… sería como decirle el secreto de Chibiusa y ella no sabe el secreto de Sakura. Creo que debemos guardar ambos secretos.- sugirió Meiling.- en realidad no sé que hacer u.u.-

-Si... yo tampoco sé que hacer. Lo bueno, es que ahora ya somos amigas… me llamaste por mi nombre nn.-

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó Meiling

-De ninguna manera. Chibiusa también es una persona fácil de llevar… creo que si juntamos a Chibiusa con Sakura y hablamos de ambos secretos podremos llevarnos mejor entre todos.- habló Tomoyo algo preocupada

-No te gusta guardarle secretos a Kinomoto ¿verdad?. Entonces idearemos la forma de juntarlas.- dijo Meiling

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El mago Clow fue quien creó el libro "Jailmed".- dijo Setsuna a Haruka, Michiru y Diana quienes estaban sentadas en el mantel preparando el almuerzo y cuidando a Hotaru (supuse que al terminar de pelar en Sailor Stara Hotaru regresó a ser un bebé)

-Si ese chico Hiragizawa es la reencarnación del mago Clow, lo más probable es que él tenga la llave que abre el libro.- dijo Michiru

-Entonces será mejor que lo cuidemos de cerca; el clan Huan desea liberar al Chaos y serán capaces de hacer todo por destruir a sus rivales sin saber que el Chaos es muy fuerte para ser controlado.- dijo Haruka

-El día de hoy es hermoso… no podremos saber donde atacará el enemigo; el viento no expresa cambio así que será mejor disfrutar estos momentos.- dijo Michiru.- ¡Chicas es hora de almorzar!- anunció al tiempo que terminó de acomodar todo

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- dijo Meiling llegando al lado de Tomoyo

-¿Dónde está Chibiusa?- preguntó Michiru

-Pensé que estaría de vuelta.- dijo Meiling

-Se tardó mucho en regresar y supusimos que estaría almorzando.- dijo Tomoyo

-Despreocúpense, iré a buscarla.- dijo Haruka

-¡qué mala es Meiling! Lo lanzaste muy lejos… creo que esta por aquí.- Chibiusa buscaba el frisbee entre unos arbustos

-¿Dónde estás Kero?- dijo una voz

-¿Kero?. ¿Kinomoto?- preguntó Chibiusa

-¡AH! Este hola Tsukino.- nnU saludó Sakura escondiendo un postre

-¿Ibas a dejar ese postre entre los arbustos?- preguntó Chibiusa

-Este… sí… es que… mi hermano no me deja dobletear nnU.- mintió Sakura

-¿Quién es Kero?- preguntó nuevamente Chibiusa

-Este… es el lugar secreto para comer.- nnU

-¡Vaya! Todo un secreto- expresó Chibiusa

-Aquí estas pequeña.- llegó Haruka

-¡Haruka! Te presento a una compañera de la escuela, Kinomoto, ella es mi prima Haruka.- presentó Chibiusa

-¿Prima?- se extrañó Sakura de ver a un muchacho de la edad de su hermano

-¡Sakura¿Dónde te metiste monstruo?- llegó Touya

-¡Hermano!-

-¡TU!-

-¡TU!- se señalaron mutuamente Haruka y Touya sacando chispas de los ojos

-O.O?- Sakura y Chibiusa no entendían

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se molestó Haruka

-Busco a mi hermana.- Touya tomó a Sakura por el hombro y la pego a él -¿y tu?-

-Yo busco a mi prima.- Haruka tomó a Chibiusa por el hombre y la pego a ella

-Bien…- ¬¬

-Bien…- ¬¬

Después de un rato...

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Chibiusa a Haruka

-Es un compañero de la escuela con quien tengo problemas.- contestó a secas

…

-¿Qué te ocurre hermano?- preguntó Sakura

-Nada, no soporto a ese sujeto.- dijo molesto Touya

-Pues Chibiusa me dijo que era una prima.-

-¿Qué?. ¿Es una mujer?-

…

-Pensé que nunca se irían. Ahora tengo todo el tiempo para comerte.- Kero le hablaba al flan que Sakura había dejado entre los arbustos. Algo se movía en dirección a él.- ¿Qué es esto? Siento una magia poderosa. ¿Acaso me encontraré frente a frente con el enemigo?- y cuando pensó que vería de cerca a su rival salió… un gato.- ¿Un gato? Tuve miedo por nada.-

-¿Te dí miedo?-

-¿Qué?. ¡Hablaste!- señaló Kero

-Pues tu también hablaste. ¿Qué clase de animal eres?- preguntó inocentemente la gata

-Pues… yo…-

-¡Ya sé! Vienes del espacio exterior. Debes ser el embajador de un planeta muy lejano.-

-Pues… así es. Soy Keroberus, el gran gobernante del planeta Clow.- afirmó con voz de militar

-¡Wow! Yo soy Diana, la hija de una embajadora de la luna.- contestó la otra

-Si claro.- dijo Kero perdiendo el interés

-¡Es verdad!- afirmó algo molesta

-Eso es imposible. El reino de la luna está destruido desde tiempos ancestrales. No es posible que seas hija de una embajadora de la luna.- Kero dio una probada a su postre

-Es verdad, mi madre y mi padre estuvieron en animación suspendida hasta que regresaron a la vida para encontrar a la reencarnación de la princesa de la luna y defender la tierra del Negaverso.- dijo Diana algo molesta por haber sido tachada de mentirosa

-¡QUE! El mago Clow me contó esa historia, pero no pensé que la princesa reencarnaría en este tiempo.-

-¿Conoces al mago Clow?- preguntó Diana pero no pudo saber más ya que varios gritos se escucharon a lo lejos

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kero

-El enemigo esta atacando.- Diana corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigas "Buscaré ayuda"

-¡ESPERA!- Kero quiso detenerla pero de pronto recordó a su dueña y se dirigió a ella

…

-¡SAKURA!- Kero llegó volando y se transformó a su forma real cuando vió que Sakura había dormido a todos los demás con la carta sueño.

-Kero. Debo usar la carta escudo para proteger a todos, pero si la uso en cada persona me agotaré.-

-Descuida, esa criatura avanzó hacia el bosque.- dijo Yue bajando, ya que había lanzado flechas para ahuyentar a la extraña criatura

-Las personas que tienen sus llaves fuera… ¿cómo las puedo ayudar? Hermano… papá.- Sakura quería llorar ya que no había evitado que les sacaran las llaves a sus familiares cercanos

-La magia de la líder Sailor nos ayudará. Debemos encontrarla.- dijo Yue colocando su mano en el hombro de su dueña. Él sabía que no controlaban ese tipo de poder y le preocupaba que Sakura se inquietara por eso.

-Las Sailors nos ayudarán.- confió Kero

-Les diré algo. No todas las sailors somos de confianza.- dijo una chica de la edad de Sakura pero de cabello corto, falta celeste y moños amarillos.- He venido por esas llaves.- cambió su rostro por uno más severo

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Sakura

-¡No te lo permitiré!- Yue le lanzó algunas flechas para ahuyentarla, no quería pelear directamente con ella

-Fuiste lento. ¡Veneno de Cobra!- le lanzó su ataque, Yue lo esquivó pero aún así empezó a paralizarse

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo apoyándose en una rodilla

-Esquivaste mi golpe pero aún así el veneno te afectó. Descuida, no morirás solo te quedarás paralizado mientras me llevo esas llaves.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El enemigo era un gusano gigante, al lanzar seda les quitaba las llaves a las personas.

-¡No podemos dejar que avance más!- dijo Meiling

-Lo sé. Pero lo atacamos y no sucede nada.- dijo Tomoyo

-¡Emerald Peony, Pearl Damson!- las llamó Setsuna que protegía a Hotaru.- ustedes tienen más que poderes, usen su fuerza contra el enemigo.- dijo esquivando la seda del gusano

-¡SETSUNA!- gritó Meiling

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Son muchas personas las que necesitan ayuda. ¡Moon Healing!- Chibiusa regresaba las llaves a las personas pero no despertaban.- ¿qué sucede?-

-Al parecer existe otro tipo de magia que evita que despierten, descuida estan bien.- dijo Michiru mientras esquivaba los golpes de una sailor de cabello castaño, falda color granate y moños violetas.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes saben de esto?- preguntó cuando Michiru la tomó por el brazo y le hizo una llave que la tiró al suelo

-Es porque somos mayores.- dijo la violinista al saber que le ganó a su contrincante

-¡Garra de águila!- el golpe le dio de lleno a Michiru en la espalda

-¡MICHIRU!- gritó Haruka

-Eso te pasa cuando esquivas mis ataques.- la contrincante de Haruka era una chica con coletas, falda azul cielo y moños lavanda.

-¡La pagarás!- la corredora de autos se lanzó con golpes, pero la otra los esquivó sin problemas. Después un choque eléctrico le calló a la rubia.

-¡HARUKA!- gritó Chibimoon que tenía Michiru en el regazo

-Mis sailor son más fuertes que tú.- dijo el mayor del clan Huan.- Admite tu derrota y déjame llegar a la llave que guarda el poder de la oscuridad.- Chibiusa dejó a Michiru despacio en el piso y se levantó

-Huan, el Chaos es demasiado fuerte, no podrás controlarlo.- Chibimoon trataba de razonar con él

-¡Mientes! Eres como los del clan Li, despreciaron a mi familia por ser más fuertes pero cometer un par de errores en el pasado. El poder del Chaos nos hará invencibles y tendremos el respeto que merecemos.- afirmó casi gritando

-Te equivocas, tu clan cometió errores pero ya pagaron por eso. No los repitas.- pidió Chibimoon

-¿A ti que te importa? Sólo interfieres en mis planes. Turquoise Lily, Onix Lotus; ataquen a Chibimoon. Debo recoger algunas llaves.-

-¡Espera Ken!- Chibimoon quiso hacer algo, pero las otras 2 sailors le impidieron el paso

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habitación de Eriol

-Hiragizawa… algo no esta bien.- dijo de pronto Shaoran

-No te desconcentres.- pidió Eriol.- este hechizo de rastreo necesita mucha concentración y debemos encontrar a Ken antes de que haga algo terrible.-

-Lo sé, pero…- de pronto una pared fue derribada con una explosión

-Así que aquí es donde vive la reencarnación de Clow… algo anticuado, pero es un clásico.- dijo la niña pelirroja

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Eriol

-Solo venimos porque lo pidió mi hermano mayor.- respondió Sun Lien

-Así es, mataron a mi amigo ayer. Nadie se mete con los Huan.- dijo Yao

-Nakuru… Spinnelsun.- llamó Eriol a sus protectores

-¿Los buscabas a ellos?- Sun Lien aventó como si nada a Nakuru y a Spy derrotados con signos de pelea

-¿Qué les hiciste?- Eriol sacó su báculo, estaba molesto

-Espera. Esta puesto el hechizo.- analizó Shaoran.- su magia es superior a la nuestra.

-¡Qué listo!- se asombró la pelirroja

-Eso es hacer trampa.- se molestó Li

-Eso es mover las cosas a nuestro favor. Entréganos esa llave, Clow.-

-No.- dijo a secas Eriol

-¿Qué llave?- preguntó Shaoran

-¡El Li no lo sabe!- se asombró Yao

-La llave que buscamos… ¿quién la esconde?. ¿Quién es la persona que tiene la llave que guarda el poder de la oscuridad?-

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Shaoran en voz alta.

-No; Sakura no la tiene.- respondió Eriol

-Tienes razón, cuando vi su báculo pensé que la había encontrado. Pero esa llave guarda el poder de su estrella. Dime… quién tiene la llave.- demandó la pelirroja

-Yo… mi báculo es la llave que buscas.- respondió Eriol.- si te la daré sólo si dejas de lastimar a las personas.

-¡ERIOL!- le reclamó Shaoran.- Si les das la llave…-

-Enfrentaremos directamente al Chaos, nos prepararemos.- dijo Eriol al momento que le entregaba la llave a Sun Lien

-Gracias, que amable. Dejaremos de lastimar a las personas, en tanto mi hermano se asegure que la llave que tiene Sakura no es la verdadera y esta sea una falsa.-

-¿Qué dices?- se preocupó Shaoran

-Claro, no íbamos a quedarnos con la duda, porque yo pensé que no era, pero el dijo que sí era y nis pusimos a discutir... así que mientras hablamos él esta atacando a Sakura para quitarle su llave. No pensaron que seríamos tontos ¿o sí?-

-Prometiste…- Shaoran recibió el golpe de una esfera de energía que lo dejó paralizado- ¿Qué es esto?-

-¡Shaoran!- Eriol no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más ya que recibió otra parecida pero él se quejaba con dolor

-Esa esfera tiene un poder especial, come tu magia.- dijo Yao.- mi hermano la diseñó especialmente para ti, no quiso que su poder fuera comparado al de alguien más así que decidió deshacerse de tu magia. Cuando acabe serás solo Eriol, no más mago Clow y para que no pueda ayudarte, Li se quedará viendo como quedas convertido a un chico normal-

-En fin, nos retiramos.- dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que escaparon

-¡Eriol!- Shaoran quería hablar con su compañero pero éste se quejaba con extremos gritos.- Despiérten.- con esfuerzo se movió de su lugar e intentó mover a los guardianes de Eriol.

-Estarán bien.- Tuxedo Mask llegó, hizo con sus manos un conjuro y liberó a Shaoran de la parálisis.- No pude llegar a tiempo, mi conjuro rastreador necesita mucha concentración.-

-¿Haces conjuros rastreadores?- preguntó Shaoran

-Beban esto. Hará que sanen sus heridas.- les dio a Rubymoon y a Spy una poción

-Pociones orientales…- se asombró Shaoran

-Debemos ayudar a Eriol.- ahora TM sacó su espada y Shaoran la observó de cerca. Con un hechizo y un corte, logró deshacer la esfera de energía que tenía Eriol en el pecho.

-¡Hiragizawa!- Shaoran lo examinó y se dio cuenta que estaba inconciente.

-Se recuperará. Debo ayudar a Chibimoon.-

-¡Espera! -Shaoran lo tomó de la capa haciendo que cayera de lleno al piso. -°-

-Eres un descendiente de Clow, manejas hechizos que Eriol sabe y apenas estoy aprendiendo. Pero tienes pergaminos de invocación a dioses chinos y pociones orientales y esa espada… es mí espada. ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Shaoran yo…- Tuxedo Mask pensaba en una respuesta lógica pero lo salvó la voz de Nakuru

-Amo Eriol…- Rubymoon despertaba; eso llamó la atención de Shaoran y en esa distracción TM se fue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡KERO!- ahora el guardián representante del sol caía bajo los efectos del veneno de Sailor Diamond Daisy

-Lo siento, pero ahora quiero verificar esas llaves.-

-…- Sakura estaba protegiendo a Yue con escudo. Dejó a su padre y hermano un poco atrás, así que volvió a invocar a su carta, ahora haciendo cuatro protecciones en total.

-Eso te dejará cansada. Puedes quitarle los escudos a tu angelito y al leoncito, ellos no me interesan. De una vez te digo que al chico guapo y al señor de lentes tampoco les haré daño, ellos fueron una distracción- confesó Diamond Daisy

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se confundió Sakura

-La llave que quiero ver es la que tienes de báculo.- afirmó la sailor

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Garra de águila!-

-¡Estampida de elefante!- Chibimoon esquivó esos ataques

-Te estas cansando.- afirmó Turquoise Lily

-Debo ir tras Kuan. Lo siento. ¡Tiara lunar!- las otras esquivaron el ataque de la tiara hecha bummerang

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- se burló Onix Lotus

-Me faltó decir… ¡polvo estelar!- victoreó Chibimoon, el polvo estelar cayó sobre Haruka y Michiru que se recuperaron de sus heridas pero no despertaron. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó cuando la tiara lunar regresó a sus manos

-Parece que esa magia que duerme a las personas esta vigente.- dijo Turquoise Lily

-Descuida pequeña dama.-

-Llegamos tarde pero llegamos.- de lo más alto de los árboles otras 2 sailor llegaron

-¿Cómo pueden ser que dos sailors luchen contra su compañera?- preguntó una

-Las sailors luchamos por el amor y la justicia. Te castigaré en el nombre de la luna.- dijo triunfalmente la otra

-¿Cómo lograron transformarse?- preguntó Chibimoon a sus dos alíadas

-Después te lo explicaré pequeña dama. Por ahora por favor ayude en la pelea contra el monstruo.- dijo una sailor de falda lila y moños rojos… Chibiusa supo que era Diana.

-Así es, esas dos no son contrincantes para nosotras.- dijo Momo en traje de sailor con falda celeste y moño color azul marino

-Tengan cuidado.- dijo Chibimoon al correr para alcanzar a Ken

-¡Somos tus contrincantes!- exclamó una de las sailor enemigas

-Lo siento, pero ahora van contra nosotras.- Momo le cortó el paso

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡PELEA!- Sakura llamó a su carta para que contraatacara físicamente a la sailor Diamond Daisy.- Debo encontrar una forma de hacer que reaccionen… ¿qué carta debo usar para curarlos? No puedo pensar en ninguna que me ayude.-

-¡Listo!- Sailor Diamond Daisy venció a Pelea haciendo que regresara a su forma de carta, llegó a manos de Sakura

-Lo hiciste bien pelea, ahora es mi turno. ¡PODER!- invocó a la otra carta y se disponía a pelear contra la sailor

-Ríndete Sakura no quiero lastimarte.- dijo la otra Sailor haciendo que Sakura se detuviera

-¡QUE¿nos conocemos?- se asombró la chica Kinomoto quitándo el poder de su carta

-Así es; por eso no quiero lastimarte. Mi deber es llevarme esa llave, no pelear contra ti.- le dijo de forma sincera

-Pero si te conozco entonces… ¿quién eres?- preguntó Sakura si salir de su asombro

-Como muestra de nuestra amistad te mostraré mi identidad.- varios pétalos envolvieron a la sailor

-Tú eres… ¡Rika!-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡KEN!- le gritó Tuxedo Mask que había llegado al parque

-Tu hechizo de laberinto es bueno, pero te falta mejorarlo.- le dijo Ken cortando la magia

-Mi intención era distraerte para que no lastimaras a Sakura.- dijo Tuxedo Mask

-Hiciste un hechizo de rastreo, usaste mucho de tu poder, te quedaste al descubierto y aún así quieres enfrentarme. Dime Leng… ¿cómo es posible que seas un descendiente de Clow?-

-Me descubriste.- Tuxedo Mask se quita su antifaz

-La verdad no es tan difícil, ese antifaz sólo te cubre los ojos pero no esconde tu poder, sobre todo cuando tengo un localizador de energías.- Ken sacó una brújula en la que se veía como un plano del parque, varios puntos indicaban personas con magia

-Ken, te pido que reconsideres liberar al Chaos.- habló Leng cuidadosamente

-Leng, te tengo una propuesta.- esto extrañó a TM.- Con tus habilidades de descendiente de Clow y magia china combinada serías un excelente compañero. Únete a mi clan, sé que el clan Qing fue exterminado hace siglos y entiendo lo que es ocultar tu nombre e identidad de los demás. La venganza será el único camino. ¿Qué dices?-

-Lo siento. Pero mi clan no es el Qing… mi clan es Li.- ahora la sorpresa la llevó Ken.- Cambié mi apellido para no entrar en conflictos con Shaoran y Meiling… yo los protegeré, no importa lo que pase no dejaré que los dañes.-

-Entonces ¡muere!- Ken se lanzó varios rayos que el otro esquivó.- Li… malditos Li… los odio… te odio Meiling Li…- decía al tiempo que seguía atacando a Leng.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta donde supe Diana no se convirtió en Sailor, sólo Luna. Por eso le puse otro nombre, había pensado en Sailor Chibiluna pero sonaba extraño o Sailor Diana pero sería muy obvio… los ataques de Sailor Luna sólo se ven en el manga y creo que en la obra de teatro que salió en Japón:S Como sea, si les gustó el nombre pues me dicen o dejen sus opiniones.

Nuevas Sailors:

Sailor Emerald Peony: Meiling

Sailor Pearl Damson: Tomoyo

Sailor Sapphire Iris: Momo

Sailor Ruby Rose: Diana

Sailor Diamond Daisy: Rika


End file.
